Mourir pour des idées
by Lorelai-K
Summary: AU IchiRuki Ichigo se queda sin ideas, y su editor va a intentar que tenga de nuevo, pero de una manera muy particular.
1. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

**¡¡Hola!! ¡Vuelvo con otro fic! Es otro AU, pero muy diferente al anterior. Parece que me estoy aficionando a los AU… son divertidos. En fin, espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os guste ¡claro! **

**Sin más os dejo con la historia… **

**---------------------------------------////-----------------------------///---------------------**

**I. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? **

-Te lo digo y te lo repito… -comentaba un chico de cabellos anaranjados y penetrantes ojos color ámbar- ¡¡estoy totalmente en blanco!! Creo que necesito unas vacaciones…

-Vale… vale… -le contestó una chica de movimientos felinos mientras le ignoraba.- ¿Desde cuando tu excentricidad te hace tan exagerado, Ichigo?

Y así comenzó otra vez la misma conversación que mantenían desde hacía ya semanas, Kurosaki Ichigo y Shihouin Yoruichi, acerca del trabajo del muchacho, que últimamente escaseaba.

-¡Desde nunca! –se volvió a acomodar en su sofá, y puso cara de amargado.- Es sólo que trabajar durante dos años sin descanso agota a cualquiera.

-¡Debes trabajar duro ahora Ichigo! ¿Sino cuando lo vas a hacer?

-Ya te salió la vena de editora… con tal de llevar tus trabajos a tiempo harías cualquier cosa…

-Porqué no me dejas… -puso voz seductora y levantó una ceja. El chico simplemente bufó.

Hacía ya tiempo que Yoruichi veía claro el problema, y sí, era cierto que Ichigo necesitaba descansar, pero también era necesario que antes de hacerlo escribiera una novela corta que tenía ya firmada desde hacía tiempo y el plazo de entrega acababa pronto. Así que urdió un plan. Y si bien era cierto que Shihouin era conocida entre el mundo de los escritores como una gran editora, también lo era por sus métodos poco ortodoxos, y ésta no iba a ser una excepción.

-Tienes mucho talento –comenzaba suavemente para poder conseguir su cometido: darle la vuelta a un chico diez años más joven que ella, al menos en apariencia.- Pero realmente esperaba mucho más de ti…

-¿A qué te refieres? –el chico se le quedó mirando esperando con el ceño fruncido.

-Es sencillo, alguien con tu potencial no debería tener problemas para escribir una novela corta… ¡con todo el tiempo que has tenido!

-Va a ser la primera vez desde que empecé, que voy a pedir una prórroga… no exageres…

-¡No exagero! Pero alguien que con su primer libro fue número uno, y las siguientes no decepcionaron a la crítica en absoluto, debería ser más profesional –se levantó y le puso un dedo en la frente- Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Y –le quitó bruscamente la mano- qué propones? –sabía que alguna loca idea se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

En ese momento, lo tuvo todo ganado, sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que la primera fase de su plan estaba más que acabada, ahora tan sólo tenía que ejecutar la segunda y más fácil.

-Te daré libre este fin de semana –a Ichigo se le abrieron los ojos de par en par- pero con una condición –la chica se sentó ágilmente a su lado- lo pasarás donde yo te diga, y tendrás que escribir la novela.

-¡Tú estás loca!

-Tómatelo como una apuesta –el chico puso los ojos en blanco- sí tu me escribes el libro, yo te doblo la cantidad pactada.

-¿Qué?

-Si haces el trabajo te doblo la cantidad, pero sino lo haces… -achicó los ojos y se puso seria- dejaré de ser tu editora, y créeme pocos te aguantarían… chico.

-En el fondo –dijo con voz burlona- gano con los dos.

-Lo que quieras –bufó- ¿pero qué dices?

-A donde tengo que ir…

**---------------------------------///---------------------------------///----------------------**

-Nunca has sido el hombre más normal del mundo, Urahara… ¡pero aún así esto te supera! Sabes que nii-sama no me dejará, es muy escrupuloso para el trabajo.

-¿Crees que le parecerá mal? –se hizo el sorprendido, cuando sabía desde el principio qué ese sería el gran obstáculo a salvar.

-Es que no es normal, -hizo una pausa mientras dejaba el té en la mesa- teniendo tantos sitios a los que puedo ir a meditar, tener que irme tan lejos y a casa de un amigo tuyo… sola.

-Bueno, si –sacó su abanico y se lo puso en la cara- pero créeme, valdrá la pena la experiencia, te servirá para tomar nuevas ideas.

-¿Tan mal está yendo el libro?

Rukia era una persona muy cumplidora, y puntualmente, cada dos semanas le daba un nuevo capítulo a su editor: Urahara Kisuke, que era de los mejores de su editorial, impuesto por el hermano mayor de la chica, que era el accionista mayoritario. La verdad es que el editor no tenía fama de ser muy normal, pero aún así sabía como motivar a sus escritores, además de sacarles el mejor partido.

-No, no, Kuchiki-san ¡ni mucho menos! Pero no te vendría nada mal un cambio de aires, y salir de esta mansión de vez en cuando. ¿No crees?

-Desde luego –suspiró- eso nunca viene mal.

-Entonces ¡decidido! Yo hablaré con tu hermano…

-Muy bien, ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba tu amigo, el qué tiene la mansión a la que voy a ir?

-Ukitake Jyuushirou.

-¿Estará él todo el fin de semana?

-Si, de hecho acaba de comprar la casa… y quiere arreglarla. Pero no te molestará Kuchiki-san, tendrás un ambiente tranquilo para preparar el final de tu libro.

-Y después tendré vacaciones –afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Y después –asintió con la cabeza- tendrás vacaciones, sin lugar a dudas.

**----------------------------------------------///----------------------------///---------------------**

Ichigo estaba listo y preparado el viernes por la mañana, a la espera del coche que lo llevaría la estación de trenes, ya que Yoruichi insistió que era mucho más cómodo, pero lo que realmente Kurosaki intuyó en todo el asunto del tren era que lo pagaba ella y le saldría a mejor precio, sin lugar a dudas.

A las cinco en punto, como un clavo, estaba el coche abajo esperándolo, el tren salía de la estación a las once menos veinte, así que tenían tiempo de sobra, pero su editora insistió en que estuviese listo a las diez, y no le dio más importancia.

Al bajar, una limusina negra le esperaba ¿por qué tanto lujo? Levantó una ceja y dejó que el hombre vestido con traje, que debía ser el conductor, cogiera su maleta y la guardara en el maletero. Todo sin mediar palabra. Se sentó, y al ver que el hombre no quería hablar con él no tuvo más que mirar por la ventana de cristales tintados como la ciudad pasaba rápidamente ante sus narices. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

No estaban yendo a la estación.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó como si fuera una orden. El hombre miró por el espejo retrovisor a un muchacho joven con el ceño fruncido, y lentamente decidió contestarle.

-Vamos a hacer una parada antes de llegar al destino final, señor –y acto seguido decidió ignorarlo.

El coche se metió por uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad, parándose en un edificio donde un portero oteaba las calles a la espera, al parecer, de la limusina. Gracias a que tenía los cristales tintados, Ichigo pudo ver la escena sin ser visto, ya que del portal salió una chica bajita, morena, que sonrió al portero y dejó que el chofer le cogiera la maleta. Al chico le alegró que el hombre fuera igual de maleducado con ella, que con él mismo, y no supo saber bien porqué.

Al ver que la chica se acercaba se hizo a un lado y esperó a que entrara. Se extrañó al ver que ella también se extrañaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le dijo al antes de sentarse.

-¿Yo? –levantó una ceja, y espero a qué se sentara.- Si eres el amigo de Yourichi, no tienes la pinta que me había imaginado.

-¿Yourichi? –se extrañó al escuchar su nombre.- Creo que debe haber un error…

Pero cuando Rukia se intentó dirigir al conductor, éste la miró con desdén, y decidió explicar lo poco que sabía del asunto.

-Yourichi-sama y Urahara-sama me mandó recogerlos, y que les entregara esto –acto seguido, le dio a un botón que abrió una guantera donde había una carta, dirigida a ambos.

Al parecer ambos editores habían decidido hacer que sus dos escritores pasaran un buen fin de semana, y decidió mandarlos a casa de un amigo común para que pudieran acabar ambos sus novelas. Pensando quizá que así sería más productivo a su vez. Pero Ichigo creyó firmemente que sería mil veces más barato.

-Bueno, siendo así… -comenzó a decir la chica.- Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia –le extendió una mano.

-Kurosaki Ichigo –se la estrechó el muchacho.- Un placer.

-Al parecer tenemos por delante hora y media de tren, Ichigo.

-Si.

**--------------------------------------------///-----------------------------///--------------------**

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, regular, fatal…? Me voy retirando ya… **

**Ya me diréis… **

**Ahora sobre el capi, ¿¿Ichigo y Rukia escritores?? ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido? Es cosa de leer tantos libros que al final se te ocurre casi de todo –casi, nada de IchiOri- pero en fin, me pareció curioso. **

**En el siguiente capítulo… (Si os gusta lo sigo, claro):**

**II. La extraña pareja. **

"_-¿De verdad no sois pareja?_

_-¡No! –gritó Ichigo sin bajar el periódico, que evidentemente no estaba leyendo. _

_-Es un amor… -dijo Rukia irónicamente, y ambas mujeres se rieron. _

_-Bueno, bueno, Rukia-chan…"_


	2. La extraña pareja

**¡Hola! Ante todo mil gracias a la gente que me ha dejado comentario, y también gracias por comenzar la historia, a ver si os sigue gustando. **

**Ahora tengo que poner un par de cosas, no se si será muy largo, pero por favor os pido que lo leáis: bueno, no se si sabréis el tiempo y el trabajo que supone hacer un fic, la gente que tenga uno o varios lo entenderá. Y lo complicado que resulta plasmar una buena idea y la satisfacción que conlleva el que la gente lo lea y te anime a seguir. En fin, la cosa está en que gracias a un comentario de ****NayKun**** (muchas gracias por ponerme en al tanto) alguien ha colgado en otra página "Llueve sobre mojado" haciéndolo pasar por suyo. Por supuesto estoy cabreadísima, me parece indignante que alguien coja un trabajo que yo hago para que la gente lo disfrute y lo haga pasar por suyo. Así que voy a ver cómo puedo solucionar el problema. Y cómo la persona que ha tomado mi fic, como si fuera suyo, debe estar en fanfiction y seguramente leerá esto –no se si pensando en colgarlo también como suyo este fic- sólo voy a decirle que espero que se le caiga la cara de vergüenza, y sino es así desde luego mal camino lleva, porque lo único que ha conseguido es hacer que yo me planteé el dejar de hacer fics. Así que ya puede empezar a hacer lo suyos y dejar a la gente en paz. Esto seguido de un par de cosas más que pienso que lo dejo a la imaginación, pero creo que ya sabréis a lo que me refiero. **

**En fin, siento mucho tener que poner esto antes de un capítulo, y espero sinceramente que me entendáis cuando digo que estoy muy enfadada por el tema, que me parece indignante. Evidentemente este fic lo acabaré que para algo lo he empezado, pero se me tiene que pasar este cabreo. Si no se soluciona la cosa ya veré que hago al respecto. **

**Nada más que gracias a todos los que lo leen el fic y siento la parrafada, pero también entendedme, necesitaba desahogarme. Por lo demás ya os diré como van las cosas. **

**---------------------////------------------------------------////------------------------------------**

**II. La extraña pareja. **

Llegaron a la estación de trenes sin mediar casi palabra, ambos estaban como locos llamando a sus editores, pero –casualmente- ninguno de los dos contestaba. De vez en cuando se miraban de soslayo pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

La estación era un caos completo y absoluto, Ichigo pensó que no le daría tiempo a sacar los billetes, cuando el "amable" conductor les entregó otro sobre con dos billetes de tren. Al parecer estaba todo más que planeado.

Se sorprendieron al ver que iba a ir en un vagón individual, donde podían ubicarse cuatro personas. Si el viaje iba a ser tan corto ¿para qué diablos querían un vagón individual?

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, sin mediar palabra. Rukia sacó un libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente. Por su parte Ichigo, sacó un periódico e hizo lo mismo. Pero ambos estaban realmente más atentos el uno en el otro, hasta que la chica que no pudo más y le venció su curiosidad.

-¿Qué tipo de novelas escribes? –preguntó sin más.

-De suspense –respondió secamente, pensando que la chica escribiría bodrios de amor. Rukia esperó pacientemente la misma pregunta, pero al parecer no causaba ninguna impresión en el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿No quieres saber qué tipo de libros escribo yo? –levantó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar… -bajó el periódico.- ¿Románticas?

-No –el chico se sorprendió, la cosa se ponía interesante.

-¿Históricas?

-No, no…

-¿Épicas?

-Frío, frió…

-¿Policíacas?

-No, no es lo mío.

-¡Ya se! –¿cómo no había caído antes?- ¡Para niños!

-Pues… -Rukia hizo una pausa para darle más misterio a la cosa- no.

-Pues no se… ¿de humor?

-Tampoco –la chica bufó algo cansada.- ¡De terror, descerebrado!

-¿De terror? No puede ser… el suspense y el terror son muy parecidos, creo que tu nombre me sonaría.

-Escribo bajo un seudónimo –sonrió y se dispuso a leer otra vez,.

-¿Cuál? –la chica se hizo la despistada- ¡oye!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu seudónimo?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato…

-Serás…

En ese momento el tren hizo su primera parada, Ichigo se revolvió en su asiento algo malhumorado y decidió ignorar a la enana. Total, ya le sacaría ese maldito seudónimo durante el fin de semana.

Pero algo interrumpió el silencio de su vagón: otras dos personas. Sí, esta vez Yourichi se había lucido… ¡con razón eran asientos de primera clase! Le habían salido más baratos al poder dejar que más gente entrara. Era tan típico de ella… todo tenía un doble sentido.

Así una mujer muy guapa pelirroja, con un prominente escote, y un chico alto, de pelo al cazo con sonrisa perenne entraron y se les quedaron mirando.

-¡Hola! –saludó la chica, y sin dejar a nadie contestar siguió hablando:- soy Matsumoto Rangiku y éste es Ichimaru Gin, mi marido.

-Un placer, soy Kuchiki Rukia.

-Kurosaki Ichigo –saludó sin ningún interés.

-¿Podríais dejarnos juntos? –sonrió amablemente la pelirroja.

-Claro –Rukia se sentó al lado de Ichigo, y el chico hizo un ruidillo para hacer patente su desaprobación.

-¿Viajáis juntos? –preguntó sin más la mujer.

-Rangiku, no seas cotilla –seguía sonriendo Gin.

-Oh, no hay problema –Rukia estuvo muy contenta en tener con quien hablar y que no acabara en pelea.- Sí, vamos juntos.

-No por mi gusto… -susurró Ichigo.

-Ah… ¿problemas de pareja?

-Rangiku…

-No, no –negó Rukia- no somos pareja.

-¡Pues hacéis una bonita! –exclamó alegremente la mujer.

-Otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman… -le replicó su marido.

-Jo… nunca me dejas divertirme…

-Bueno –Rukia quiso cortar la discusión que se avecinaba- ¿A dónde viajáis Matsumoto-san?

-¡Llámame Rangiku! Vamos de fin de semana de escapada romántica –sonrió la pelirroja pícaramente.- Al Seretei.

-Nosotros también nos dirigimos al Seretei.

-Pero Gin se le olvidó reservar habitación en un hotel…

-¡Ya estamos! –el hombre se enfadó y decidió sacar un libro de su maleta. Uno que a Rukia se le hizo muy familiar, pero no dijo nada.

-Nosotros vamos a casa de un amigo, también de vacaciones, pero de relax, nada romántico…

-Estaría bueno –susurró otra vez Ichigo, y esta vez Rukia no pudo más y le pegó un codazo.

-¿De verdad no sois pareja?

-¡No! –gritó Ichigo sin bajar el periódico, que evidentemente no estaba leyendo.

-Es un amor… -dijo Rukia irónicamente, y ambas mujeres se rieron.

-Bueno, bueno, Rukia-chan, ¿de donde eres?

Y así, ambas mujeres se tiraron todo el viaje parloteando, mientras los dos muchachos hacían que leían, y pocas veces decían nada al respecto de la conversación.

A las dos horas, llegaron a su lugar de destino. En la estación, un taxista esperaba con un papel en la mano que ponía "Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san".

-Oh eso debe ser para vosotros Rukia-chan –le dijo Matsumoto.

-Si, un placer Rangiku-san, Gin-san.

-Vamos… -Ichigo estaba algo nervioso, cogió un papel y le dijo al taxista:- calle Sakura, número veintidós.

-¡Adiós! –fue lo último que escuchó Rukia antes de que la obligaran a meterse en el coche.

-Eran muy simpáticos –le comentó a Ichigo.

-Si, no eran mala gente.

-Ichigo, deberías ser más sociable.

-Como sea –el chico bufó, y la chica le sonreía.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Gin-san estaba leyendo un libro mío.

-Mierda, no me fijé…

Rukia había ganado otro asalto.

**-----------------------------------****////--------------------------///---------------------------------------**

**Con todo lo otro se me olvidó decir que iba a actualizar mucho antes, pero mi conexión a internet murió durante unos días, cosas de la vida, y me fue imposible. **

**Por lo demás… ¡¡Gin!! Como adoro a ese maniaco-asesino, me parece uno de los personajes menos aprovechados de Bleach, así que yo tenía que sacarlo aunque fuera un poco. **

**A partir de este capítulo van a empezar a salir más personajes, me he tomado algunas licencias para que la historia cuadrará, no seáis muy duros conmigo que todo tiene una explicación (insertar risa malvada aquí). Así que os dejo un poco del siguiente capi que lo pondré este fin de semana a más tardar: **

**III. La curiosidad mató al gato. **

"_-¡Ah! –gritó Rukia al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Ichigo- ¿qué haces tu en mi cuarto? _

_-¡No! Más bien ¿qué haces tu en el mío? _

_-Cierto… son habitaciones contiguas… _

_-Claro del padre y de la madre…_

_-Son un poco raros ¿no?..."_


	3. Orejas curiosas, noticias dolorosas

**Pues como os dije aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sobre el tema del otro fic, aún nada, la página sigue en mantenimiento. Ya os iré diciendo. Este capi me gustaría dedicárselo a ****MargoChanning **** que entiendo perfectamente como lo esta pasando. ¡¡Ánimo!!**

**III. Orejas curiosas, noticias dolorosas. **

Llegaron a la casa sin pelearse, para sorpresa de ambos, es más, incluso estaban teniendo más confianza y hasta llegaron a reírse de alguna tontería que dijeron de sus respectivos editores. Al fin y al cabo ellos les habían unido.

Al bajarse del taxi, y coger sus maletas otearon el lugar: una lóbrega mansión, muy antigua, se cernía ante ellos. Se notaba a la legua que había estado medio abandonada hasta hacía bien poco, ya que el jardín de la entrada estaba totalmente descuidado, con árboles y matorrales que crecían por doquier. Luego en la entrada, había polvo para parar un camión, pero curiosamente se escuchaba gente en la casa. Llamaron al timbre y una mujer muy educada le abrió la puerta.

Nada más entrar, en el recibidor, había un escudo de armas, ambos chicos intentaron descifrar el apellido mientras esperaban pacientemente a que el señor de la casa los recibiera. Pero al parecer, en una habitación contigua había un alboroto que no les dejaba más que curiosidad ¿no iban a estar solos?

Otearon la habitación, al parecer había unos cuantos hombres hablando, no discutiendo, pero tenían voces fuertes que hacía que rebotaran en todo el viejo edificio. Hasta que al final, un hombre de cabellos blancos salió de la habitación bufando y cerró la puerta a su paso. Mirando más que interesado a sus dos invitados.

-Hola –saludó amablemente- soy Ukitake Joushirou.

-¡El amigo de Urahara! –dijo Rukia sonriente, mientras Ichigo ponía los ojos en blanco de lo evidente de la exclamación.

-Si, si, y vosotros sois… Kurosaki Ichigo –le tendió la mano- y Kuchiki Rukia –hizo lo mismo.

-Un placer –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo la chica.

-Bien, bien, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones –hizo un gesto para que subieran con él las escaleras.- Esta casa pertenecía hasta hace poco a la familia Kenpachi, -cambió el tono de voz- que son lo que están gritando en esa habitación…

-¿Es suyo el escudo de armas? –preguntó Rukia curiosa.

-Si, y esta noche cenaran con nosotros… -sonrió tristemente- no tengo más remedio… han… insistido.

-Por mi no hay problema Ukitake-san –respondió Rukia, ya que Ichigo estaba más ocupado en encontrar su habitación que en la palabrería de los dos.

-Disculpad el estado de la casa, pero ha estado cerrada durante casi veinte años –comenzó a contar mientras recorrían el pasillo del primer piso- tan sólo los criados vivían en ella. Aunque vuestras habitaciones están limpias, ya me he encargado yo de eso –sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo secamente Ichigo, pensando que algo debía decir.

-El segundo piso está vacío, pero podéis pasear por él si así os viene la inspiración –les guiñó un ojo.- Aquí estamos.

La primera habitación era para Rukia, una amplia estancia con una cama barroca, un escritorio, un tocador y un gran armario. Las vistas daban a la parte de atrás de la casa, que tenía un gran estanque algo abandonado. Pero era cierto, estaba muy limpia.

-Era la habitación de la madre de los cuatro hermanos, ya los conoceréis.

-Gracias.

Rukia se quedó en su cuarto, y Ukitake guió a Ichigo a la habitación contigua. De igual estructura, similares muebles, pero el color reinante era un azul oscuro, diferente al blanco de la habitación anterior.

-Aquí dormía el padre –sonrió.- Ya te darás cuenta, Kurosaki-san, que no son gente normal…

-Ah… gracias.

-La cena será a las nueve, abajo en el comedor.

-Perfecto.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ichigo se tumbó en la cama, mirando la bolsa de su portátil con pocas ganas. "Un libro en un fin de semana". Bufó ¿cómo diablos había pactado eso? Decidió buscar un baño para poder darse una ducha. Aunque la familia fuera rara tendría duchas ¿no?

Oteó la habitación y la única puerta, a parte de la de salida, que vio estaba a la derecha del todo. Se levantó para probar suerte… lo mismo era un baño. Pero al acercarse al pomo, éste se comenzó a mover solo ¿qué diablos…?

Hasta que se abrió.

-¡Ah! –gritó Rukia al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Ichigo- ¿qué haces tu en _mi_ cuarto?

-¡No! Más bien ¿qué haces _tu _en el mío?

-Cierto… son habitaciones contiguas…

-Claro del padre y de la madre…

-Son un poco raros ¿no?

-Ya lo dijo Ukitake.

-Yo sólo estaba buscando el baño –sonrió Rukia mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso.

-Yo también.

-¿Vamos juntos a ver la casa?

-Venga –total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que escribir un estúpido libro.

El primer piso no les llamó excesivamente la atención, ya que parecían tan sólo habitaciones, así que subieron al segundo para ver que se encontraban y la primera impresión fue: polvo. Tanto que se podía contar por kilos. Ambos se taparon la boca y observaron las tres puertas que se les presentaban, eran pocas comparadas con cinco o seis del primer piso. Así que la curiosidad de Rukia hizo que abriera la primera.

Un despacho.

Un destartalado y viejo despacho. Cubierto por dos capas de polvo. Ojearon el escritorio. Nada. Las estanterías llenas de viejos libros de economía que a ninguno de los dos interesó nada en absoluto.

Así que salieron algo desilusionados.

-Las puertas están muy separadas ¿no crees? –preguntó la chica.

-Si.

La puerta central eran exactamente dos puertas correderas, que a Ichigo le costó un poco abrir, es como si alguien las hubiera atrancado con toda la intención. Dentro había, sin lugar a dudas, un salón de baile. Los espejos reinaban en la habitación, el suelo estaba decorado con preciosos dibujos de plantas amarillas y azules, algunos de ellos rotos y otros ajados por el tiempo. A parte también había alguna otra silla que seguía en pie, todas con un aspecto muy barroco y señorial. Asimismo habían dos grandes ventanales daban al patio trasero, que aunque tenían una capa del polvo grisáceo, Rukia cogió un pañuelo y limpió un poco para ver el paisaje. Estaban en perfecto estado y tenían un bonito dibujo de un paisaje imaginario. Sí se hubiesen podido abrir, cosa que no intentaron, hubieran visto un bonito balcón lleno de tierra y polvo, de tantos años que había estado cerrado.

-Por aquí se podría tirar a alguien…

-¡Joder Rukia vaya idea!

-Deformación profesional…

-Ya veo.

-Hay una puerta al fondo.

-Será la que también da al pasillo.

-Veamos a ver.

Y en efecto, la puerta daba a una salita acomodada con una mesa y varias sillas, además de haber otra puerta que daba al pasillo. Habían barajas de cartas y ceniceros. Al parecer era una sala de juegos. Ambos observaron las paredes, tenían dibujadas un cielo que llegaba hasta el techo. Curiosa decoración. Hasta que Rukia fijó sus ojos en un lugar concreto.

-Ey Ichigo.

-¿Qué? –el chico estaba a punto de coger una mugrienta libreta.

-¿Ves eso?

-¿El qué?

-La pared… ¿no tiene forma de puerta?

-Tu estas mal.

-No, no… -la chica se acercó y dibujó con el dedo lo que ella pensaba que era una puerta.

-¡Vaya! Si la enana va a tener razón –se ganó una mirada asesina por ese comentario.

-Ayúdame y deja de decir tonterías.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse escucharon un ruido seco tras la pared.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó la muchacha.

-No se, es como si hubieran movido un mueble o como si…

-¡Vamos a ver!

-Orejas curiosas, noticias dolorosas –le dijo Ichigo con cara de desaprobación.

-Siempre me dicen lo mismo.

**------------------------------------////-------------------------///---------------------------------------**

**¿Os está gustando la casa? Espero haberla descrito bien, ya que es muy importante para el fic que tengáis claro como es. No he querido extenderme mucho en la descripción, porqué se que a veces puede ser un poco pesado tanta narrativa cuando con un par de frases te metes en la escena. En fin, ya me contaréis. **

**¡Ah! Le cambié el nombre al capítulo, cosas de último momento. **

**En el siguiente capítulo… **

**IV. Escaleras, tumbas y lugares de guardar.**

" _-Tienes más poca curiosidad… no se como te has hecho escritor… _

_-Curiosidad tengo, pero por cosas más interesantes. _

_-¿Cómo qué? "_


	4. Escaleras, tumbas y lugares de guardar

**IV. Escaleras, tumbas y lugares de guardar. **

Abrir esa puerta les costó mucho más de que lo pensaron en un principio. Estaba algo bien escondida y con los empujones de Ichigo no llegaron a ningún lado. Fue Rukia, que al apoyarse casualmente en una nube dibujada en la pared, abrió de golpe la puerta.

-¿Pero que demonios…? –iba a preguntar el pelirrojo cuando la chica ya estaba pasando al interior.- Ten cuidado…

-¡Ven! –gritó desde dentro- hay unas escaleras.

-Si, vamos a… -pero antes de que pudiera hablar con la voz de la razón, Rukia ya había subido sin tener ningún cuidado.- Maldita enana –masculló.

-Otra puerta.

-Si, pero esta tiene llave ¿intento abrirla?

-No po…

Otro ruido se escuchó en el interior.

-¿Hay alguien? –preguntó con voz asustada Rukia.

-Es imposible, tantos años cerrada la casa, sólo tienes que ver el polvo, será una rata o un gato.

-Seguramente.

Tres intentos más tarde de abrir la dichosa puerta y la curiosidad de Rukia se esfumó, y decidió bajar las escaleras sin esperar al pelirrojo. Por su parte Ichigo, no tenía ninguna intención de tirar la puerta abajo como si fuera un policía, pero algo en su interior le decía que quería impresionar a la morena ¿por qué? Quizás por lo insolente que era y por lo mal que lo trataba a veces. Pero al ver que bajaba, él no pudo más que hacer lo mismo.

-Ukitake-san no debe saber que existe esa puerta –afirmó Rukia.

-No, no creo.

-Quizás deberíamos decírselo, él nos dio permiso para vagabundear por su casa –sonrió mientras bajaban las escaleras a la planta baja.

-Tienes razón, busquémoslo.

-Estará ahí… -señalo a la puerta de donde salía todo el alboroto.

Pero cuando Rukia intentó entrar una sirvienta salida de la nada le interrumpió el paso. Ya que el nuevo dueño de la casa le había dicho expresamente que no les molestaran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron salir al patio de atrás.

Hubiera sido un lugar idílico, sino fuera por lo destartalado del lugar. Los árboles crecían sin cortapisas y el suelo estaba plagado de hojas. Había estatuas que adornaban el lugar, pero estaban sucias y enmohecidas. Y el pobre estanque que adornaba el centro estaba seco y verde.

-Es… bonito –dijo Rukia.

-Tanto como un libro de Lovecraft –adujo Ichigo.- Pero tiene su encanto.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí? –Rukia señaló a dos estatuas que guardaban una inexistente puerta rodeada por varias enredaderas.

-¿Un jardín más privado?

-¡Seguro! ¡Vayamos a ver! –en ese momento el chico pensó que su curiosidad no tenía fin.

Al entrar un precioso entorno les envolvió. Sí, estaba tan descuidado como el resto, pero tenía un encanto especial. Tan sólo había un banco que reinaba en el ambiente, donde ambos se sentaron, se sentían resguardados dentro de tanta maleza.

-Alguna vez tuvo que ser un lugar precioso…

-Si ¿sabes por qué lo han tenido tanto tiempo deshabitado?

-Urahara-san me comentó que había problemas económicos en la familia. Al parecer desde hace veinte años están teniendo mala fortuna –comenzó a relatar.- Sus padres se murieron en un extraño accidente donde se quemó parte de la casa.

-Pero la pudieron arreglar ya que no veo signos de ningún incendio.

-Al parecer… y por lo visto se arruinaron sus negocios tras una racha muy mala. Así que tuvieron que vender el hogar familiar.

-Una pena –dijo Ichigo sin sentirlo en absoluto.

-Lo que no se… es qué diablos hacen aquí todavía…

-Algún problema con el precio.

-No lo se, quizás, ya que Ukitake-san la compró hace poco, creo.

-Sabes muchas cosas –la chica se rió.

-¿No te da escalofríos la sirvienta? –cambió de tema.

-Un poco sí –Rukia volvió a sonreír.- Creo que bajaré a escribir aquí, ya que creo que hemos visto casi toda la casa y tenemos un buen fin de semana por delante.

-Yo de ti –la chica se levantó- no haría eso –señaló al cielo.- Parece que va a llover.

-Joder…

-Voy a ir a mi habitación, pronto será la hora de la cena.

-Si, claro. Espera –sus ojos color ambar se habían plantado en un lugar de la espesura -¿qué es eso?

-A ver… -Rukia llegó fácilmente y comenzó a quitar matojos- … son…

-¡Tumbas!

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de loco entierra a alguien en su casa?

-Al parecer estos ¿ponen algo?

-No, están ajadas con el tiempo.

-Son tres.

-Que curioso… los dos padres ¿y…?

-¡El perro de la familia! ¡Vete tu a saber! –el encontrar dos tumbas tenía poca importancia para él.

-Tienes más poca curiosidad… no se como te has hecho escritor…

-Curiosidad tengo, pero por cosas más interesantes.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No te importa, enana.

-¡Oh Kurosaki-kun se ha puesto serio…!

-¡Cállate!

-Pobre Kurosaki-kun, no sabe como acabar su libro.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tu eso? –Rukia se paró en seco.

-No lo se, sólo me lo he supuesto –cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja.- Y he dado en el clavo, ¿eh, Kurosaki-kun?

-¡Cállate enana! –pero para cuando el chico fue a replicarle, las primeras gotas de tormenta comenzaron a caerles en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos corre! –dijo Rukia. Y él simplemente la siguió.

Mientras Ichigo corría tras Rukia se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. La verdad es que no era normal en él tener tantas confianzas con una persona en tan poco tiempo. Era extraño. Ella emanaba una seguridad que le hacía pensar que podía confiar en ella. Era, sin duda, una extraña sensación que no había sentido antes.

-Bueno ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó el chico una vez resguardados de la incipiente lluvia.- ¿Quieres ver la planta baja?

-Si, pero esa sirvienta-fantasma no nos dejara deambular tranquilos –suspiró, e Ichigo se rió un poco por lo bajo al ver su frustración.- Creo que iré a preguntarle donde esta el baño… ¡nos vemos en la cena Ichigo!

-Cla… -pero no pudo ni contestarle, ya que había salido corriendo.

¡Maldita sea! Él también quería saber dónde se encontraba el baño ¿por qué no pudo simplemente esperarlo? Ichigo bufó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a subir escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Mientras maldecía esa absurda casa por tener escondidos los cuartos de baño.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, estaba abierta. Así que la abrió de par en par para gritarle al inoportuno criado que estuviera haciendo Dios sabe qué en sus cosas.

-¿Qué diablos…?

**-------------------------------///////////-----------------------/////////////////------------------------**

**Bueno ¿cómo va? Me encanta ver cómo se van llevando Ichigo y Rukia. Curiosa casa, curiosa familia… ya veréis ya… **

**En fin, esta semana voy a tenerlo difícil para actualizar ya que son las fiestas de mi facultad y voy a estar algo… ocupada. Pero aún así espero resucitar este fin de semana –de toda la fiesta claro- y poder poner el siguiente capítulo. Siempre y cuando internet no decida morirse… otra vez… **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

**V. Comienza el show. **

"_-Va lo que sea, identifícate o márchate –se rascó la cabeza.- Me da igual. _

_-Soy Renji, Abarai Renji –le tendió una mano. _

_-Y te presentas como James Bond… -el chico que tenía enfrente le echó una mirada matadora.- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo."_


	5. Comienza el Show

**V. Comienza el show. **

Ichigo se paró en seco, tenía un hombre plantado en su ventana, y no tenía ninguna pinta de ser del servicio. Era alto, un poco más que él, tenía el pelo rojo cogido por una coleta. Llevaba un traje mal puesto, es decir, sin corbata y con la camisa abierta un par de botones. Las manos en los bolsillos y lo miraba con muy malos ojos.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en el cuarto de _mi_ padre? –preguntó sin mucha educación.

-Ya no es el cuarto de tu padre, y soy un invitado de Ukitake-san –le respondió con el mismo mal humor.

-Ah… ya trayendo gente a la casa y nosotros aún no nos hemos ido… maldito desgraciado…

-Va lo que sea, identifícate o márchate –se rascó la cabeza.- Me da igual.

-Soy Renji, Abarai Renji –le tendió una mano.

-Y te presentas como James Bond… -el chico que tenía enfrente le echó una mirada matadora.- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Abarai? Ese no es el nombre que pone en el escudo de armas.

-Lo se, casi todos nos hemos cambiado el apellido.

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa.

-Bien, no me importa. Y ahora lárgate, necesito buscar una maldita ducha y cambiarme para la cena.

-Está bien, simpático –recalcó la última palabra con sorna-, nos veremos para cenar.

-¿Os quedáis a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto! Tenemos que… -se paró en seco antes de ponerse a andar dirección a la puerta- hacer unas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? –Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño.

-Despedirnos de la casa –llegó al marco de la puerta.

-¡Eh! Espera, Renji.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Dónde diablos está el cuarto de baño?

-Ahí –señaló una pared.

-¿Qué?

-Sí –se acercó lentamente a la pared, movió un poco una esquina y se abrió una puerta.- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil…

-¡Maldita casa con puertas escondidas!

-¿Qué mas puertas escondidas habéis visto? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

-La del segundo piso, la de la habitación con un cielo –le respondió mientras cogía algo de ropa para ir al baño.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? –se sorprendió.

-La maldita enana la encontró, jamás se lo diré pero cuando quiere es un lince.

-¿Y que más habéis visto "la maldita enana" y tú?

-Unas escaleras y una habitación cerrada.

-¿Abristeis la puerta? –preguntó quitando interés a la pregunta.

-No, estaba cerrada con llave.

-Bien, nos vemos en la cena, Ichigo.

-Vale, vale… lárgate ya.

Y dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Ichigo no le dio ninguna importancia a lo que habían hablado. Realmente era una familia muy rara.

**-------------------------------////-------------------------------////----------------------------------**

Cuando Rukia terminó de arreglarse quedaban todavía diez minutos para bajar a cenar, así que decidió molestar un poco a su "compañero" de habitación.

-¡Voy a entrar! –gritó mientras abría la puerta.

-Podrías llamar antes ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero no sería tan divertido.

-¿Querías pillarme mientras me cambiaba pequeña pervertida?

-No, pero tu también podrías haber cerrado la puerta ¿no crees?

-Cómo sea…

-¿Qué haces? Se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Intento acabar el libro.

-¿Cuántas páginas llevas?

-No te importa.

-¡Oh! Pobre Kurosaki-kun no lleva ni el prólogo escrito…

-¡Cállate!

-Das pena.

-Yo no doy pena ¿por qué no vas a molestar a otro?

-Porqué es más divertido molestarte a ti –Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y cerró de un golpe el ordenador portátil.

-Venga, bajemos ya a cenar, a ver con qué fauna nos encontramos.

-¿Fauna?

-Sí, un tal Renji me contó que iban a cenar con nosotros los antiguos propietarios.

-¿Si? ¡Genial!

-¿Genial por qué?

-Así podré preguntarle de quien era la tercera tumba.

-Serás macabra…

-No, es sólo curiosidad.

-A veces das miedo.

-Lo se.

-Venga, vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras en una continua discusión, originada en puras tonterías. Pero a los dos les encantaba y no sabían decir bien porqué. Y al llegar al comedor Ichigo podría estar echando humo por la cabeza, sino fuera porqué era algo imposible, pero la verdad es que Rukia se estaba esforzando por molestarlo.

-¡Bienvenidos! –saludó amablemente Ukitake, con tal de que se callaran de una vez.

-Buenas noches, Ukitake-san –saludó lo más cordialmente posible, Rukia. Ichigo pegó un bufido, no entendía porqué con él era tan insoportable y con los demás podía llegar a ser tan encantadora.

-Buenas noches a los dos.

-¿Dónde están el resto de invitados? –preguntó Ichigo.

-No van a poder venir, sentaros…

-¿Por qué no? Tenía ganas de conocerlos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué Rukia-san? –el anfitrión estaba algo sorprendido.

-Ichigo y yo estuvimos viendo la casa, y encontramos cosas muy curiosas que les queríamos comentar.

-¿Cómo qué?

Mientras Rukia relataba sus paseos por la casa, Ichigo asentía con la cabeza y hacía algún que otro comentario y Ukitake los escuchaba muy interesados. Además, y sin que casi se dieran cuenta, un hombre fue sirviendo poco a poco toda la comida pasando desapercibido y de manera muy eficaz.

-¿Una habitación secreta? –preguntó el actual dueño de la casa mientras los otros asentían y se decidían a pasar a la carne.- ¡Me la tenéis que enseñar!

-Claro –comentó el pelirrojo- después de cenar…

-No, no será posible… -dijo tristemente.- Mañana me levanto temprano para terminar unos asuntos en la ciudad, llegaré a media tarde, cuando vuelva quiero ver todos esos sitios.

-¿No te conoces aún la casa Ukitake-san? –la curiosidad de Rukia volvía a salir.

-No, no he podido verla por completo y este fin de semana pensaba pasarlo íntegramente aquí, pero me están dando muchos problemas… -hizo un gesto de desaprobación.- Por cierto, la familia vendrá a cenar con nosotros mañana.

-¿¡Ah si!? –Rukia estaba muy contenta.

-Si, dicen que tienen que terminar un asunto, algo familiar ¡y tiene que ser ahora!

-Es muy extraño –Ichigo acabó de un bocado la carne.

-Sí, al parecer mañana se cumplen veinte o veinticinco años de algo… no presté mucha atención. ¡Bueno! ¿doy paso al postre?

Tras una amena conversación sobre los libros de Ichigo, que se prolongó hasta casi media noche, los tres decidieron irse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los dos escritores estaban cansados del viaje y el dueño de la casa debía madrugar.

En el primer piso se escuchaban todavía como se recogía la cena, y a la media hora, los sirvientes se fueron cerrando la puerta principal a su paso. Ukitake les explicó que vivían en una casa cercana y que habían estado cuidando de la mansión el tiempo que estuvo deshabitada. Con unos cuidado mínimos, y al parecer no muy bien pagados.

Ichigo se puso el pijama nada más llegar a su cuarto, oteó un poco el patio, parecía tan lúgubre de noche, al parecer no había ninguna luz que lo iluminara. Ukitake-san les dijo que a la mañana siguiente llegarían unos obreros a arreglar algunas cosas, y entre ellas estaban las luces del patio posterior de la casa. Así, tras perder un poco el tiempo sumergido en los pensamientos de todo lo acaecido en ese día, se decidió a seguir escribiendo. Se acomodó en la cama, con su portátil y decidió comenzar una historia.

Por su parte, Rukia se dedicó a conocer su habitación ¡ella también quería una puerta secreta! Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, y pronto el sueño la venció. No le gustaba mucho tener que apagar todas las luces, ya que parecía estar en la boca de un lobo. Pero ella no era miedosa, así que se acostó en la cama sin hacer mucho caso al ruido de fuera. Ya que seguía lloviendo, con mucho esmero y el viendo traspasaba las viejas paredes haciendo que, a veces, un ruido de maderas viejas, la sobresaltara.

No pasó ni media hora en la cama, cuando volvió a escuchar, otra vez, esos ruidos secos que ya conocía. Eran iguales a los que escuchó con Ichigo en la habitación cerrada.

**--------------------------------////-------------------------///---------------------------------**

**¡Resucité! Vaya semana de no hacer nada… es lo que tienen las fiestas semanales. Pero bueno, eso ligado a que mi conexión está de vacaciones –de vez en cuando- me ha impedido poneros este capi. **

**En fin, tal y como dice el título, ahora empieza la verdadera trama y ya veréis, ya. Vuelvo a insistir en que me he tomado algunas licencias para desarrollar la historia, pero todo tiene una razón, ya lo iréis viendo. Así que, si en determinados momentos veis OCC, dispensarlo, que no será mucho, ni por mucho tiempo. **

**Ahora al lío… en el siguiente capítulo… (que será dentro de un par de días a más tardar):**

**VI. Una noche movidita. **

"_-¿De verdad piensas que hay alguien en esta casa? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- Tú estas demasiado metida en tus historias… _

_-No, idiota, no es un fantasma, es alguien de verdad… lo noté respirar cerca de mío. _

_-Ahora estamos hablando de un acosador de enanas…_

_-¡Serás imbécil!"_


	6. Una noche movidita

**VI. Una noche movidita. **

"_Ese maldito ruido_ -pensó Ichigo- _no me deja concentrarme_". Realmente no estaba haciendo mucho caso a nada que no fuera su portátil, pero todo tenía un límite. No parecía el viento, era más bien crujir de madera, pero como si ese sonido fueran, realmente, pasos.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Apartó el ordenador y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Se levantó para estirar las piernas e instintivamente se acercó a la puerta que daba al cuarto de Rukia. Él no había puesto el cerrojo ¿lo habría hecho ella? Algo le decía que no. Así pues, mientras estiraba la espalda escuchó claramente: "¡¿Qué diablos?!", un ruido de colchón y un golpe seco contra el suelo. Sin ninguna duda. Era Rukia.

No supo porqué pero entró corriendo a la habitación, la pequeña luz que tenía encendida en su cuarto apenas iluminaba la habitación de la chica, pero se distinguía claramente su silueta con algo en las manos. Sin saber como encontró la luz a la primera.

-¿Pero que llevas en las manos loca?

-¡Había alguien en mi habitación! –efectivamente la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba abierta.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacerle con una percha en la mano? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Yo que se! ¡es lo primero que he podido coger! –todavía estaba muy nerviosa.

-No había nadie…

-¡Que si! Voy a ver…

-Te acompaño.

Otearon el pasillo, estaba tan oscuro que una manada de elefantes locos podrían estar espiándolos, que no verían nada. La chica suspiró, era imposible salir y no perderse por una casa que apenas conocía. ¿Dónde estaban los focos y las linternas cuando una los necesitaba?

-¿Ves? No hay nada –le dijo el chico desde el marco de la puerta.

-No veo nada, que es distinto.

-Voy a ver si… -Ichigo la cogió del brazo.

-No, déjalo, vuelve a la cama. Entre la lluvia, el viento, que la casa es vieja… te estas poniendo paranoica.

-No soy paranoica, había alguien… -Ichigo la metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo.- Ni si quiera soy miedosa –comenzó a decir rápidamente- cuando era pequeña y nii-sama me dejaba sola jamás tuve miedo ni me queje… -en ese momento se tapó la boca, había dicho de más.

-Bueno, no eres miedosa –decidió no darle más importancia al tema- así que me voy a mi cuarto a seguir escribiendo un rato.

-¿Podrías dejar la puerta abierta? –se refería a la que daba a su habitación.

-Pero tengo la luz encendida, te molestará.

-No, prefiero tener algo de luz, nunca había dormido entre tanta oscuridad.

-Está bien –"y eso que no era miedosa" pensó el pelirrojo.

Pero justo cuando Kurosaki iba a entrar a su cuarto, se escucharon perfectamente pisadas en piso superior, como si alguien estuviera corriendo con toda la intención del mundo de ser escuchado. Se paró en seco, no podía ser el viento ¿qué demonios pasaba en esa casa?

-¿Ves? –le preguntó Rukia que aún no había soltado su percha.

-Debe ser alguien del servicio que…

-No, Ukitake-san dijo claramente que ellos dormían en su casa.

-Aún no se habrán ido.

-¿A estas horas?

-Pues será Ukitake-san.

-¿Qué hace corriendo por el segundo piso?

-¿Ejercicio?

-¿A estas horas?

-Es mejor que tu idea.

-Sólo digo que hay alguien _más_ en la casa y además me ha hecho una visita.

-¿De verdad piensas que hay alguien en esta casa? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- Tú estas demasiado metida en tus historias…

-No, idiota, no es un fantasma, es alguien de verdad… lo noté respirar cerca de mi cara.

-Ahora estamos hablando de un acosador de enanas…

-¡Serás imbécil!

-Vamos Rukia, se razonable, todo esto es una tontería, es una casa vieja, con ruidos que no conocemos, sólo estamos sugestionados.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a rebatirle el argumento cuando la puerta de su cuarto volvió a abrirse lentamente. Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par, y en un acto reflejo fue a ponerse delante de la chica. Pero la puerta se paró. El chico en un arranque de valentía fue a ver quien había detrás de todo ese alboroto, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie. Oteó el pasillo, nada, la oscuridad era un buen disfraz si alguien quería esconderse.

-Está bien –dijo tajante- esta puerta no tiene cerrojo –se pensó bien cómo decir lo que tenía en mente, seguramente Rukia no seguiría su plan.- Y tú, si quieres –dijo en el tono más amable que pudo- puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

-¿Y donde dormirás tú?

-Estoy escribiendo, seguramente no dormiré nada en toda la noche.

-Me parece bien –dejó la percha en su cama y se dirigió a la habitación del chico.- De verdad Ichigo, había alguien, lo noté respirar cerca mía… no sabía que hacer.

-Le podrías haber clavado la percha –le comentó divertido mientras cerraba la puerta que acababa de pasar y puso el cerrojo, por si acaso.

-Lo intenté, no te quepa la menor duda –bostezó y se acurrucó en la cama.- Sí son habitaciones gemelas, ¿por qué la mía no tiene un cuarto de baño secreto?

-Tengo más suerte que tú –le dijo mientras miraba como se quedaba, poco a poco, dormida.

-¿Qué harás si vuelve? Tu cuarto tampoco tiene cerradura.

-Le preguntaré porqué acosa a enanas preguntonas –Rukia sonrió.

-Ichigo –le llamó mientras cerraba los ojos, al perecer los sustos no le quitaban el sueño a Kuchiki Rukia.- Cuando tengas sueño, puedes dormir a mi lado, se que no harás nada raro.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la mesa y ponía su portátil con una sospechosa sonrisa en su boca.

-Porqué con ese carácter tuyo no estoy muy segura –bostezó otra vez- de que te interesen esas cosas…

-¡Enana del…! -¿para qué replicar? Rukia ya estaba dormida, profundamente dormida. Y él sin querer se quedó mirando unos instantes antes de seguir con su historia.

**-------------------------------////----------------------------////----------------------------------------**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó en la misma postura, acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, y para su sorpresa Ichigo estaba en la otra. Ella tenía razón, no había hecho nada raro. Pensó en despertarlo de alguna manera desagradable, tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero sabía lo que era escribir hasta tarde y que la inspiración venía a horas aciagas. Así que se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y decidió ir a su habitación para cambiarse, eso sí con la puerta entornada, por si acaso.

Pero al levantarse notó como el ordenador de Ichigo no estaba apagado, y fue a curiosear que había en la pantalla… ¡un juego! ¿se había pasado la noche jugando? Y ella siendo considerada… se encogió de hombros. Ese loco imprudente no era su problema.

Tras vestirse tan rápida como pudo, por si Ichigo se despertaba y entraba a su habitación. Bajó a desayunar. La casa estaba activa, se escuchaban personas hablando en la cocina, y al parecer los obreros que debían arreglar luces y demás enseres de la casa, ya estaban trabajando desde hacía un rato. Rukia sonrió, todo era normal.

El ama de llaves le informó debidamente que Ukitake-san ya se había ido, así que desayunó sola. Dejó dicho que no molestaran a Ichigo, ya que el descerebrado debía descansar. Y se decidió a visitar el pequeño pueblo que estaba cerca de la casa. Eso sí, no estaba tan cerca como ella pensaba, así que de vuelta cogería un taxi, sin lugar a dudas.

**---------------------------------////-----------------------------////-------------------------------------**

Ichigo se despertó de muy mal humor. Esos malditos obreros no le dejaban descansar. Se rascó la cabeza y miró el reloj: las cuatro de la tarde. Miró al otro lado de la cama, al parecer Rukia ya se había levantado, al menos la enana tuvo la consideración de no despertarlo. Pero no pensaba agradecérselo, él la salvó de una noche rara, o al menos eso pensaba.

Por lo menos había dejado de llover.

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó más de cerca ese horrible ruido que le había despertado y los maldijo por lo bajo. Entró a la cocina buscando algo que comer, y se encontró con un hombre mayor, que al parecer era cocinero.

-Buenos días –dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Buenas tardes Kurosaki-san –sabía su nombre y eso asombró a Ichigo. Días, tardes… ¿qué más da?

-¿Hay algo que pueda comer?

-Le puedo preparar algo.

-Sí, lo que sea valdrá.

-Muy bien.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?

-Kuchiki-san salió esta mañana al pueblo, dejó dicho que no lo despertáramos.

-Dos cosas bien en un mismo día –dijo más para sí que para el otro hombre- bien por ti, Rukia.

-¿Qué dice Kurosaki-san? –preguntó el hombre mayor, que había escuchado todo sin problemas y se reía por dentro.

-Nada, nada ¿y Ukitake-san?

-Salió más temprano aún, llegará para la cena.

-Muy bien.

-Aquí tiene –rápido y eficaz.

-Gracias ¿sabe quien viene a cenar?

-La familia casi al completo, creo.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Pocos, Kurosaki-san, pocos –el hombre vio con orgullo como el chico devoraba su comida.- Antes esta casa era un completo júbilo, tantos niños, tantas personas… -suspiró- pero con el tiempo han quedado tan pocos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Desgracias, una tras otra. Pero no creo que pueda hablar de eso Kurosaki-san.

-Comprendo –pegó el último bocado y se levantó para irse.- Muchas gracias…

-Llámeme Tanaka.

-Gracias Tanaka-san.

-No hay de qué.

Y sin más se fue a su habitación, no sabía porqué pero había tenido otro arranque de inspiración.

**-----------------------------------////-------------------------////---------------------------------------**

**Este es, sin duda y por ahora, mi capitulo favorito del fic. ¿Quién sabe si luego otro me guste más? Pero por ahora no. **

**¿Qué os va pareciendo? Se que el otro capi fue algo sosote, pero este tiene más acción y algo de IchiRuki ¿no? Y además se avecinan momentos interesantes, y dentro de bien poco pondré toda la carne en el asador. **

**El próximo capítulo no se para cuando estará pero espero tener tiempo este finde para ponerlo, sino a más tardar estará el lunes. Y será algo así….**

**VII. Presentaciones.**

"_-Porque no te ha interesado en lo más mínimo la conversación hasta que he hablado de ti, egocéntrico… _

_-Eres insoportable, _

_-Encantadoramente insoportable. _

_-Ya quisieras. "_


	7. Presentaciones

**VII. Presentaciones.**

Rukia pagó cansinamente al taxi, cogió sus bolsas y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Estaba exhausta. Subió las escaleras tan lentamente que le parecieron horas. Entró sonoramente a su cuarto, suspiró y se tiró en la cama. Las bolsas estaban esparramadas por toda la estancia y su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta que daba a la otra la habitación, la del descerebrado.

Se pensó un poco como entrar. Sí, lo educado sería llamar a la puerta tímidamente, pero ella aunque muy educada, no era nada tímida. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces entró de golpe, sin pensar, por un momento, que el chico hubiera cerrado por su lado. Pero por suerte, no era así.

-¡Hola Ichigo!

-¿Ya has vuelto? Mira que eres escandalosa.

-Sí, ¿y no sabes a quién he visto? –se tumbó en su cama, estaba muy cansada.

-¡Ey no te acuestes en mi cama!

-¡Si he dormido en ella! ¿Qué más te da? –Ichigo la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me dejarás tranquilo hasta que no me cuentes a quien has visto ¿no?

-¿Te molesto Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí, estoy a medio de un capítulo.

-¿Puedo leerlo?

-No.

-Bueno, si no quieres compañía me iré… -se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ichigo la miró, y en el fondo la curiosidad le estaba ganando. Conocía a Rukia de un par de días, y parecía que su relación fuera de años ¿a quien podría haber visto para que fuera a contárselo? No lo sabía, pero aquella enana le estaba ganando terreno.

-Está bien –claudicó muy a su pesar.- Ya que me has interrumpido, puedo hacer un pequeño descanso.

-Vale –sonrió con maldad, y se sentó en la cama.

-Venga, ¿a quien has visto?

-¡A Rangiku-san y a Gin-san!

-Ah… a esos… -Ichigo se esperaba algo más ¿pero qué exactamente? No lo sabía ni él.

-Sí, si… son una pareja muy curiosa.

-No me cayeron mal.

-Pues resulta que Gin-san logró encontrar una habitación de hotel.

-¿Y?

-¡Pero solo por una noche!

-Vaya par de tontos…

-Un poco… así que estaban buscando alojamiento para esta noche, y no paraban de discutir, parecía como una telenovela.

-¿Tú ves telenovelas?

-¡No! Y Rangiku-san dijo unas cosas muy curiosas sobre ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, bueno, Kurosaki-kun, ya está bien de descansar que sino jamás acabarás el libro.

-¿Qué? ¿No me lo vas a contar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te ha interesado en lo más mínimo la conversación hasta que he hablado de ti, egocéntrico…

-Eres insoportable,

-Encantadoramente insoportable.

-Ya quisieras.

-Nos vemos en la cena, Kurosaki-kun.

-Lo que sea.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta con una batalla más vencida, y una sonrisa en la boca, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Ichigo también miró curioso hacía ese lado, cómo si pudiera ver a través de su estancia.

-¿Rukia-san? –se escuchó la tímida voz de Ukitake.

-Sí, estoy en la habitación de Ichigo –dijo en voz alta, pero sin gritar.

-Bien, bien –entró sonriente y fue directamente a verlos.- Quería encontraros a los dos, es una suerte.

-¿Para qué, Ukitake-san? –preguntó Rukia con un tono de inocencia que puso los pelos de punta a Kurosaki ¿de donde había salido esa voz?

-Para comentaros qué pasará ésta noche ¿puedo sentarme, Kurosaki-san?

-Claro –la pregunta dejó algo sorprendido a Ichigo.

-Esta noche –dijo sin contemplaciones- vendrán los antiguos dueños de la casa, y debo advertiros que son personas un tanto… extrañas, pero en el sentido más límite de la palabra. Seremos ocho personas, así que estaremos acompañados.

-Muy bien –dijo Ichigo algo descolocado, que no entendía bien la puntualización y las molestias que se tomaba Ukitake.

-Y bien, una vez todo dicho ¿qué tal la casa esta mañana? ¿mucho ruido? –ahora Ichigo entendía todo, Ukitake era un cotilla de primera.

-Esta mañana bien, pero anoche –comenzó a decir Rukia- ¿Ukitake-san haces ejercicio por las noches?

-¿Qué? –se quedó algo alucinado.- No.

-¿Ves Ichigo? No hace ejercicio por las noches –dijo como si nada.

-Ya lo se… pero Ukitake-san ¿anoche se paseó por la casa?

-No, claro que no –se rascó la cabeza.- Para ser sinceros me caí en la cama rendido.

-¡Había alguien! –gritó Rukia a Ichigo sin ningún ápice de miedo, sino más bien como si hubiera ganado una apuesta.- ¡Yo tenía razón!

-No estoy tan seguro, porqué…

-¿Pero de qué habláis?

-Sí, sí, lo noté respirar encima mía….

-Tú estás obsesionada.

-¿Pero podéis decirme de qué habláis?

-Anoche alguien entró en mi cuarto, Ukitake-san.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, y tuve que dormir con Ichigo -Rukia lo dijo sin más, Ukitake sonrió y el pelirrojo se sonrojó como un adolescente.

-Ah… al menos alguien se lo pasó bien anoche, me alegro, me alegro.

-¡No es eso! –gritó Ichigo.- Es que Rukia tenía miedo y yo tan sólo le dejé dormir aquí.

-¡Yo no tenía miedo! ¡Tú querías protegerme!

-Bueno, bueno… -intentó poner paz Ukitake sin ningún resultado.

-¿Por qué querría protegerte a ti? ¿quién hubiese sido tan tonto como para querer hacerte algo? ¡le hubieras mordido!

-¡Tendría que haberte tirado agua fría esta mañana cuando me levanté! –dijo pensando en el mal despertar que le hubiera dado.

-¿Por qué agua fría? -preguntó Ukitake, sin ser escuchado, pensado algo totalmente diferente.

-¡Pues fue tu última oportunidad! ¡En cuanto salgas cierro esa puerta!

-¡Yo haré lo mismo! ¿Quién quiere estar contigo?

-Al parecer tú…

-¡Prefiero estar con el acosador de anoche que con un descerebrado como tú! –gritó Rukia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Salúdalo con tu percha! –gritó Ichigo antes de ver como la chica cerraba de un portazo y se escuchaba como ponía el cerrojo.

Escucharon un sonoro "¡Imbécil!". Ukitake no supo qué hacer, sólo veía un jadeante y enfadado Ichigo. Carraspeó un poco. Nada. Carraspeó más fuerte, y en esa segunda ocasión el chico se acordó de él.

-¿Desde cuando decís que os conocéis?

-Desde ayer…

**-------------------------------------////------------------////--------------------------------------------**

A la hora señalada, y como si alguna fuerza extraña les impulsara, ambos, Ichigo y Rukia, salieron a la par de sus habitaciones para bajar a cenar. Se miraron un tanto enfadados todavía, pero la chica rompió el silencio.

-Creí que no bajarías.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó.

-Porqué sin mi molestándote, seguro que te inspirarías y escribirías algo. ¡Oh! Perdona –se burló- si no puedes…

-¡Cállate enana! Siempre molestando…

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que anoche había alguien?

-Cuando lo vea.

-Vale ¿bajamos?

-Venga.

El salón estaba abierto de par en par. Antes de entrar vieron claramente varios grupos de personas charlando, cada cual con una pinta más extraña. Rukia miró a Ichigo con cara de "¿de dónde han salido estos?" y si Ichigo hubiera podido contestar, hubiera dicho claramente: "del circo".

-¡Oh! ¡Ya estamos todos! –dijo Ukitake.- Dejad que os presente.

Poco a poco fue nombrándolos a todos. En primer lugar, presentó a su buen amigo Shunsui Kyouraku, al parecer había comprado la casa gracias a él. Era un hombre divertido, con aspecto muy afable, a pesar de su edad tenía el pelo largo y cogido con una coleta y vestía un traje muy formal. Estaba casado con su querida Nanao-chan, pero ella no tenía el mismo semblante. Algunos años más joven que él, pero con un aspecto autoritario. Al verla, Rukia pensó que ella llevaba los pantalones en esa relación, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Ellos eran los tíos del resto de los presentes, que serían presentados a continuación. De mayor a menor, Ukitake era una persona muy escrupulosa. El primero tenía una pinta tan belicosa que asustó a Rukia, tenía una mirada agresiva, y eso que –al parecer- tan sólo conservaba un solo ojo, ya que un parche tapaba el otro. Estaba peinado de una manera muy extraña, pero meticulosa, con los pelos hacía arriba con algo colgado en las puntas. Ichigo pensó que para hacer eso debía pasarse horas y horas… Vestía muy informal, en contraste con su tío, y sonreía como si estuviese loco. No era otro que Zaraki Kenpachi, el único que había conservado el apellido familiar, ya que él no creía en supersticiones ni nada por el estilo.

El segundo hermano era: Madarame Ikkaku. Estaba serio y con la mirada puesta en Ichigo, al parecer le llamaba la atención ese pelo tan brillante y extraño que tenía, ya que él carecía de tener algo en la cabeza. Miraba a todos por encima del hombro, salvo a su hermano mayor, al cual parecía reverenciar.

Tras él venía el ya conocido por Ichigo: Abarai Renji, que no podía separar sus ojos de Rukia, supo que ella era "la maldita enana" de la que habló antes el pelirrojo. Se presentó sin parecer James Bond, cosa que hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Kurosaki, que se le cayó en el momento que recabó en las insistentes miradas que le echaba a la pequeña morena que tenía a su lado.

El último hermano, era un chico taciturno y tímido. Con el pelo rubio, al parecer, con pocas ganas de hablar. Se llamaba Kira Izuru y pasó desapercibido para todos.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones decidieron sentarse a la mesa. Se presentaba una interesante noche por delante.

**-----------------------------------////------------------------////----------------------------------------**

**¡Y otro más! El siguiente lo pongo también rapidito, creo y espero que este fic sea más cortito que los anteriores, pero bueno eso nunca se sabe. Estando ya por este capítulo y aún sin sabes mucho de que va la historia ¿verdad? Por eso voy a actualizar rapidito. Vamos a tener unos capis sin mucho IchiRuki, ya que tenemos que ver qué nos ofrecen estos nuevos personajes… **

**Nada más que gracias por los comentarios y para el siguiente capítulo…**

**VIII. Razones de peso. **

"_-¡Nadie te ha obligado a venir! –siguió diciendo Shunsui. _

_-¡Cómo para perderme el espectáculo! _

_-¿Qué espectáculo? –preguntó Rukia, pero podrían haberlo hecho tanto Ukitake con Ichigo, pero ella se adelantó. _

_-Hoy hemos venido a hacer unas gestiones que… "_


	8. Razones de peso

**VIII. Razones de peso. **

Aunque al principio Rukia tenía buenas expectativas sobre la cena, con el tiempo se hicieron mejores. Ichigo se sentó a su lado, y al otro, presidiendo la mesa estaba Ukitake, cosa que al principio menguó el interés de Rukia, al no poder hablar de cerca con ninguno de los otros nuevos integrantes a la cena. Además de notar que ambos hombres intentaban protegerla de la familia, sin entender muy bien la actitud del anfitrión, se rió por dentro de la pose de Ichigo.

Cara a cara con Rukia estaba sentado Shunsui, al otro lado de Ukitake. Y de seguido su mujer, junto a sus sobrinos. Renji quiso sentarse cerca de Rukia, y al tener la barrera física de Kurosaki, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo de mala gana. El resto, sin ningún orden preestablecido, decidió comenzar la cena, con malas miradas y gestos abruptos.

-… así qué Rukia-chan –siguió diciendo Shunsui- duermes en la habitación de mi hermana mayor, la madre de los muchachos. Y tú, Kurosaku-kun duermes en la habitación de mi malhumorado cuñado, era un hombre algo excéntrico… -ésa última frase la susurró intentando que los hermanos no la escucharan pero fue inútil.

-¡Sólo era un visionario! –dijo Ikkaku, sin levantar la mirada del plato, y su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De quién fue la idea de poner tantas puertas escondidas? –preguntó inocentemente Rukia. Pero Renji miró a sus hermanos con preocupación.

-¿La de los cuartos de baño? Bueno, Rukia-chan –continuó diciendo Shunsui sin dejar hablar a nadie más- mi cuñado tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

-Una forma muy rara de describirlo –apuntilló Nanao.

-Es decir, cuando construyeron la casa, mi _querido_ cuñado decidió ayudar al arquitecto con algunas ideas… como que los cuartos de baño estuvieran escondidos…

-Pero uno no lo está…

-No, no, Rukia-chan, mi hermana se negó a que el suyo estuviera oculto, era una mujer muy sensata.

Sin embargo, Kuchiki, no pensaba lo mismo ¡ella también quería un cuarto de baño secreto!

-Pero se casó con tu _querido_ cuñado –volvió a comentar Nanao, sin ningún pudor, bajo la estricta mirada de sus, no muy queridos, sobrinos.

-En fin, -omitió el comentario a sabiendas que podría ser el inicio de una fuerte discusión familiar- tenía obsesión por ocultar cosas en la casa…

-Y bienes a Hacienda…

-¡Nanao-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!

Ichigo miró por instinto al otro rincón de la mesa, donde los hermanos simplemente escuchan la conversación ante su atenta mirada. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver el brillo en el único ojo de Zaraki Kenpachi.

-¡Nadie te ha obligado a venir! –siguió diciendo Shunsui.

-¡Cómo para perderme el espectáculo!

-¿Qué espectáculo? –preguntó Rukia, pero podrían haberlo hecho tanto Ukitake con Ichigo, pero ella se adelantó.

-Hoy hemos venido a hacer unas gestiones que…

-Shunsui.

Esa voz no era otra que la de Zaraki. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, y él tan sólo sonrió, sabía que su presencia intimidaba, pero aún así, si supieran todas las acciones que había hecho en su vida, le tendrían más respeto aún.

-No es el momento.

-Claro sobrino, claro.

El silencio se hizo más que patente ¿quién osaría contradecir a ese hombre con mirada de loco? Al menos quienes le conocían no.

-Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan –dijo Kira ante la atenta mirada de todos- ¿qué hacéis aquí? –Renji se asomó más a la mesa para conocer la respuesta, pero esta vez Ichigo se le adelantó.

-Un fin de semana romántico –dijo el pelirrojo, que al parecer eso de soltar bromas para quitar tensión al ambiente no era lo suyo.

-¿Qué dices? –replicó Rukia algo confundida.

-¡Ah! ¿Tú puedes bromear de eso con Rangiku-san y yo no puedo hacer una simple broma?

-¡Es distinto! Yo lo dije riéndome…

-¡Las buenas bromas se gastan estando uno serio!

-¡No te entiendo descerebrado!

Pero antes de que otra discusión de la "parejita" nublara más el ambiente, Ukitake-san, decidió pararla. Ya las conocía y sabía que podían ser interminables, y con su nueva vajilla cerca, temía más por ella que por los presentes, que se podían defender solitos.

-Zaraki-san –el hombre del parche le miró divertido, ya que la discusión le importaba bien poco. Sí, Ichigo y Rukia seguían peleando como dos adolescentes y sólo Renji los escuchaba.- ¿Cómo va el negocio familiar?

-Bien. –Fue escueto y todos esperaron algo más.- Padre lo dejó en buenas condiciones.

-¿Buenas condiciones es dejarnos en la ruina? –habló de nuevo sin pelos en la lengua Nanao.

-Nanao-chan… -le replicó su marido.

-¡Todas las decisiones que tomó mientras vivía fueron absurdas! ¡Sino llega a ser por nosotros estaríamos incluso peor!

-¡No sigas por ahí! –gritó Ikkaku.

-¿Sino por qué estamos todos aquí hoy? –siguió preguntando sin tapujos.- ¡Porque estáis locos!

Si había algo que pudiera calmar una pelea Kuchiki vs. Kurosaki era otra más interesante y con algo más de fundamento. Ahora si tenían la atención de todos los presentes. Tras esa exclamación, el cocinero que tan amablemente había tratado a Ichigo salió para exponer el primer plato, todos se sentaron y observaron al viejo Tanaka.

--------------------------------------////--------------------////-----------------------------------------

Los criados sabían algo, sí, de eso estaba convencido Ichigo ¿por qué sino al servir el postre decidieron marcharse sin limpiar la cocina? Ukitake no pudo hacer nada. Así pues, con los postres aún en la mesa y unos cafés, se escuchó perfectamente una rápida huída por parte del servicio. Todo era cada vez más extraño.

-¿Tus invitados no se van, Ukitake? –preguntó sin mucha cortesía Zaraki.

-No, están pasando aquí el fin de semana, como ya os lo comenté –en una acalorada conversación.

-¡Te dijimos bien claro que esta noche no queríamos a nadie más en la casa! –exclamó Ikkaku.

-Esto va a ser un problema –susurró Kira a Renji, que asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Es mi casa! –dijo con autoridad el anfitrión.- ¡La pagué religiosamente, no podéis obligarme a nada!

-Entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa, hermanos –dijo Renji muy serio- tendrán que saberlo –se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero ¿y si dicen algo? ¿y si…? –comenzó a titubear Kira.

-Si les gusta su vida –amenazó el hombre del parche- no dirán nada de lo que han visto esta noche, en esta casa –y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus finos labios.

Tanto Ichigo, como Rukia, como Ukitake tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Pero por mucho que esa situación atentara a su integridad física y mental, ya que era todo muy surrealista, ninguno hizo amago de levantarse e irse. Ya estaban metidos y querían saber qué pasaba.

-Está bien, está bien –puso calma Shunsui.- Siendo así, no me queda más remedio que contaros una historia…

-No la alargues mucho, que ya me la se –le replicó su mujer.

-Hace veinticinco años, -comenzó ignorando a la pobre Nanao- cuando mi hermana y su marido compraron esta casa, este pueblo no era como es ahora. Con la crisis económica mi familia se hizo de oro con la compra y venta de alimentos básicos –todos escuchaban muy atentos la historia, aunque empezara algo tediosa.- Sí, mi familia se hizo rica y la dueña de todo. Yo por aquel entonces era un niño, no contaba con más de diez años, mis padres tuvieron muchos hijos, y yo era el menor –suspiró al recordarlo y decidió pegarle un trago al café que tenía delante.- Y la madre de mis sobrinos, era de los hermanos mayores. Pero cuando murieron mis padres me mandaron a vivir con ella y sus hijos, ya que por aquel entonces había uno que tenía la misma edad que yo: Jiro-san, el hermano mayor de los chicos.

-¿Un hermano mayor? –preguntó Ukitake.

-La tercera tumba… -susurró Rukia a Ichigo, que la miró desconcertado ¡no era el perro de la familia!

-¿Habéis visto las tumbas? –preguntó Renji.

-Si –sin más respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué os faltó por husmear? –dijo enfadado.

-No importa Renji, ya no importa –dijo taciturno Shunsui.

-Tienes razón.

-En fin, de todos los presentes, sólo yo tenía edad suficiente para acordarme de lo que pasó, ya que Kenpachi era muy pequeño, Ikkaku un bebé, y ni Renji, ni Kira habían nacido. Mi hermana los tuvo siendo ya muy mayor.

-Pero aún así –le contradijo el hombre del parche.- Yo respondo por las decisiones de mi padre.

-¡Tú padre estaba loco! –gritó con furia en sus ojos Shunsui, mientras Nanao le apretaba la mano para que se tranquilizara.

-Vuelve a repetir eso, tío –se levantó enfadado- y eres hombre muerto.

-¡Ya! –se levantó Nanao y puso orden.- Hagamos esto de una vez y olvidemos el tema ¿entendido?

Los humos se calmaron y Ukitake ya no estaba seguro de si había sido buena idea comprar esa casa.

-Bueno –suspiró de nuevo Shunsui para continuar con su historia.- Jiro-san no era una persona normal –miró de soslayo a sus sobrinos, temiendo una reprimenda, pero ninguno osó alzar la voz ante la exclamación.- Tenía ideas raras en la cabeza que no pudimos comprender nunca. Pero antes de continuar con Jiro-san, debo advertiros algo que inició mi cuñado.

-Maldito loco –susurró Nanao, pero nadie le dijo nada, ya que no estaban seguros a quien se refería.

-Él no creía en la justicia, ya que aquella época las cosas estaban manga por hombro, y decidió que todo lo que pasara en la familia, se solucionara en la familia. Siendo él quien impartiría justicia.

-Una actitud un tanto… -¿qué decir? Ukitake no encontraba palabras que no hirieran a los hijos del premuerto "juez familiar"- rara.

-Sí, sí… pero yo era muy pequeño para oponerme, mis padres habían muerto, y mis hermanos mayores hacían sus vidas fuera del país. La única autoridad familiar era él, y mi hermana jamás contradecía a su marido.

-Como debe ser –ese cometario machista de Ikkaku le sirvió para que se ganara un par de miradas asesinas de parte de Nanao y Rukia. Aunque él tan sólo lo dijera por su tía, a la cual no soportaba mucho.

-Y en mi familia se siguen sus normas.

-Lo se Zaraki, lo se –dijo su tía, con cara de pocos amigos.

**------------------------------////------------------------------////---------------------------------------**

**Aquí está por fin, todo el asunto, en el siguiente capítulo os cuento la historia de porqué esta panda de locos-maniáticos están sueltos por la casa, y qué demonios quieren hacer. ¿Qué os está pareciendo? **

**Me encanta Zaraki agresivo, aunque todos echamos de menos a Yachiru ¿no es así? Pero luego entenderéis porqué no sale. **

**En el siguiente capítulo –pronto, pronto-…**

**IX. La habitación tras la escalera. **

"_Sin previo avisó y sin saber muy bien qué razón le impulsaba a hacerlo, Ichigo cogió la mano que tenía Rukia por debajo de la mesa y la apretó. No era un gesto de cariño, sino de protección. La chica al notarlo, lejos de querer que la soltaran, le miró de soslayo y sonrió levemente, todo lo que la situación le permitía. No dejarían esa postura en mucho tiempo, hasta que los acontecimientos le invitaran a levantarse…"_


	9. La habitación tras la escalera

**IX. La habitación tras la escalera. **

-¿Y todas las decisiones las tomaba vuestro padre? 

-Así es –respondió Ikkaku.- Todas y cada una de ellas sin excepción, hasta que murió –y en esa última frase miró fijamente a su tío. 

-¿Pero qué paso con Jiro-san? –preguntó Rukia algo curiosa y temerosa a la vez. 

-Jiro-san… Jiro-san…- meditó Shunsui en pocos segundos, la historia que era complicada de contar se hizo nítida.- Tenía una cabeza extraordinaria para su edad, pero con esa pizca de locura que parecen tener los genios. Aún así, al final terminó demente, creo yo. 

-Pero también ayudasteis vosotros –replicó su esposa. 

-No adelantes acontecimientos, Nanao-chan –la miró con algo de ternura, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba metida en todo este lío por su culpa.- Una noche, cuando yo contaba con diecisiete años, y Jiro con dieciséis, nos despertamos en plena noche con un ruido ensordecedor. Algo estaba pasando en la antigua casita que usábamos de trastero. 

Rukia e Ichigo hicieron memoria, y buscaron en la propiedad algo similar a lo que estaba contando, pero no recordaron nada de ese estilo, y se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Ya que no todo cuadraba en esa historia. 

-Todos nos despertamos, pero mi hermana se quedó con los niños en la casa, mientras mi cuñado y yo íbamos a investigar bien armados. Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos allí a Jiro… con una chica del pueblo.

Sin previo avisó y sin saber muy bien qué razón le impulsaba a hacerlo, Ichigo cogió la mano que tenía Rukia por debajo de la mesa y la apretó. No era un gesto de cariño, sino de protección. La chica al notarlo, lejos de querer que la soltaran, le miró de soslayo y sonrió levemente, todo lo que la situación le permitía. No dejarían esa postura en mucho tiempo, hasta que los acontecimientos le invitaran a levantarse.

-La chica estaba muerta. 

-¿Muerta? –preguntó horrorizado Ukitake. 

-Y –Rukia no sabía si preguntar.- ¿Quién la había matado? 

-Mi hermano –contestó sin contemplaciones el hombre del parche en el ojo. 

-Así es, Jiro-san había matado y posiblemente violado a esa joven –Shunsui bajó la mirada ante el relato. 

-Así que mi padre –siguió contando Ikkaku con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.- Lejos de denunciarlo a la policía, decidió arreglar las cosas en familia. 

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó cada vez más asustado el anfitrión. Ahora estaba seguro, sí, estaban locos. 

-Ya os hemos dicho que era un hombre muy inteligente –siguió argumentando el segundo hermano.

-¿Pero qué le pasó a Jiro-san? –Ukitake cada vez estaba más convencido de lo que había pasado.- ¿L-lo matasteis? 

-¡No! –alzó la voz Kenpachi- ¡mi padre jamás mataría a uno de sus hijos!

-Hizo algo peor, Ukitake-san –dijo pausadamente Nanao, muy seria- lo mató en vida. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Le condenó a estar veinticinco años encerrado en esta casa –susurró más que habló Shunsui.- Hay una habitación escondida cerca de la sala de baile, tras ella hay una escaleras…

-…que dan a una habitación con cerrojo… –terminó la frase Rukia, y tras hacerlo todos la miraron algo sorprendidos. 

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? –por primera vez en mucho rato, decidió hablar Renji, que aunque conocía la historia por parte de Ichigo, no quiso que sus hermanos intervinieran frente a la chica. 

-Ichigo y yo la encontramos. 

-¿Cómo? –siguió preguntando el pelirrojo sin dar ni voz ni voto a sus hermanos, ya que sino sería peor.- ¿Y la abristeis? 

-No pudimos, Abarai-san, pero eso si, escuchamos ruidos tras la puerta. 

-¿Ruidos? –preguntó para nadie Kira. 

-Eso es que sigue vivo… -susurró Ikkaku a su hermano mayor con alegría. 

-Yo pensé que ese bastardo estaría muerto –comenzó Kenpachi sorprendiendo a todos. 

-Al parecer el servicio ha cumplido bien con su cometido –habló Renji más para su familia que para nadie. 

-Está bien –siguió diciendo el hombre del parche- está noche, a las doce le sacaremos. Y no se hable más. 

-¿De verdad habéis tenido a un hombre encerrado veinticinco años en una habitación? -preguntó Ichigo asombrado.

-Sí, así lo quiso mi padre. 

-Estará loco, y seguramente os querrá matar a todos. 

-Eso no me preocupa nada en absoluto, muchacho –siguió respondiendo el hermano mayor.

Ahora sí, algo le decía que debía proteger a Rukia de toda esta locura. Así que aprovechando que se estaban haciendo pequeños grupos para hablar más en privado de la actual situación. Ichigo decidió hablar con la morena, que seguía en la conversación del anfitrión con su amigo. 

-Te voy a sacar de aquí –susurró Ichigo a Rukia, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. 

-¡No! –exclamó algo irritada. 

-¿Estás loca o qué? Han sido capaces de tener a un hombre encerrado durante años, y sólo porqué era de su familia, y ahora, después de contarnos todo ¿crees que no correremos una suerte parecida o peor aún? 

-No lo creo, Ichigo, mucha gente sabe que estamos aquí, ellos saben que no nos pueden hacer nada. Y además ¿de verdad crees que si contáramos esta historia nos iban a creer? Nos meterían a un psiquiátrico.

-Pero ese hombre, cuando salga, irá directamente a la policía, no me cabe la menor duda. 

-Yo no estaría tan segura. 

-¿Por qué dices eso? 

-Hay algo que me huele mal en toda esta historia. 

-Entonces vayámonos, no me apetece seguir con estas tonterías. 

-No nos dejaran marchar, y además ¿de verdad te quieres perder toda la diversión? 

Ichigo suspiró, era más terca que una mula. Pensó por un instante el marcharse y dejarla allí con toda esa panda de locos, pero no pudo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa confianza con nadie, más allá de su familia, y aunque le costara admitirlo, le importaba mucho más la seguridad de aquella "maldita enana" de lo que pensaba. Y algo le decía que él tampoco era indiferente para la pequeña Kuchiki. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan tranquila? Al final iba a ser verdad que no era nada miedosa. 

Su conversación continuó y la mano que había cogido Ichigo hacía ya un tiempo, se había entrelazado con la de Rukia más fuertemente. Habían decidido tomarse lo mejor posible esa situación, y ahora tan sólo esperaban atentamente los movimientos de los demás. En el fondo, Ichigo se sentía como en una cámara oculta, sin dar verdadero crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando, era tan surrealista que no podía creer en lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos. Pero por otra parte, estaba todo lo ocurrido el día anterior ¿y si todo fuese verdad? 

Ukitake estaba más que enfadado con su amigo ¿cómo le había metido en un lío así? Y Shunsui sólo se justificaba diciéndolo que él jamás quiso que comprara esa casa, pero el propio anfitrión se empeñó al ver al buen precio que la sacaban. La familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, y sólo les quedaba la casa por vender. No habían esperado que el comprador se instalase tan rápidamente, sino que aún contaban con ese fin de semana como suyo. ¿Quién podría pagar esa suma de dinero tan rápidamente? Ukitake no pidió préstamos, sino que apareció un día con el dinero, y no fueron capaces de rechazarlo. Así que tras los imprevistos, lo solucionaron de una manera tosca, pero que ellos creían efectiva. 

Así que fue Kira, quien sacó un reloj de bolsillo de pantalón y anunció que estaban por dar las doce. Así, todos se levantaron de la mesa, en dirección al cuarto que donde tantos años había estado recluido su hermano. Algunos por obligación, otros por devoción, otros por lealtad, y los últimos por simple curiosidad. Pero tan sólo Nanao hacía cávalas de cómo se encontraría actualmente en encerrado Jiro. Por su parte, Ichigo y Rukia, al sentir que sólo se tenían el uno al otro, no se separaron ni un momento. 

Subieron las escaleras con distintos estados de ánimos, unos contentos, otros apesadumbrados y los más racionales, asustados. 

-Rukia-san –comenzó a preguntar Nanao cerca de la habitación pintada como si fuera un cielo.- ¿Qué tipo de ruidos escuchasteis? 

-Cómo de movimientos de muebles. 

-Que extraño… ¿nadie pedía ayuda? 

-En ningún momento, sino hubiéramos intentado auxiliarle. 

-Es comprensible, pero ¿quién sabe que se le pasará en estos momentos a Jiro por la cabeza? 

-Nadie lo puede saber –apuntilló Ichigo, preocupado. 

Entraron en la estancia, y abrieron torpemente la puerta escondida. Al subir las escaleras, supieron que sólo Zaraki tenía llave de la puerta. Ya que, años atrás, se la había quitado a Shunsui, por miedo a que éste dejara libre al loco-asesino que era su hermano. Cosa que muy posiblemente hubiera pasado. 

Al abrir la estancia un olor a polvo y a moho les inundó. En un primer momento sólo los hermanos decidieron entrar. Su tío estaba avergonzado y no sabía con qué cara miraría a su viejo amigo, así que decidió esperar abajo, en la sala de juegos, junto a su mujer y a Ukitake. Ichigo y Rukia, más por la curiosidad de la chica, que por propia voluntad del pelirrojo, esperaban atentos en las escaleras a saber el resultado de la operación. 

Pero lejos de lo que pensaban, ningún hermano dijo nada durante un tiempo. Algo estaba pasando, así que la morena decidió subir a inspeccionar, seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo. 

**-----------------****/--------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------**

**¿Y ahora qué¿Me he vuelto loca yo o sólo parezco¿Os ha gustado? Como estoy en vacaciones, espero poder actualizar a un buen ritmo, pero ¿Quién sabe? En vacaciones una tiene que hacer mil cosas, pero bueno, al menos intentaré poner los capis lo más seguido posible. No se cuantos quedarán, pero, vamos, no muchos, creo yo. **

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

**X. El fantasma de Jiro. **

"_-No muy buenas intenciones… pero Ichigo –dijo asustada- sino llega a respirar tan fuerte, quizás yo no… -sus ojos se convirtieron en dudas de lo que podría haber pasado. _

_-No te preocupes Rukia –le cogió la mano por instinto y sonrió levemente- y estaba al lado, no te hubiera hecho nada de todas formas. _

_-Bueno –sonrió- quizás tengas razón. ¿Y ahora qué? _

_-Sólo tenemos dos opciones, o salir corriendo o coger al loco que… "_


	10. El fantasma de Jiro

X

**X. El fantasma de Jiro. **

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Renji.

La habitación estaba cubierta por una gran capa de polvo en los pocos muebles que la asistían. Tan sólo una cama y un gran escritorio se podían vislumbrar debajo del moho. Había juguetes antiguos dispersos por el suelo, esos parecían más recientes. Y la cama parecía haber sido usada hacía poco tiempo, pero aún así el olor a viejo y a suciedad era insoportable.

Pero no había ni rastro de Jiro.

-¿Cómo es posible? –volvió a preguntar Renji.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rukia que pudo entrar a malas penas, ya que los cuatro hombres que estaban en la habitación hacían guardia en la entrada. Pues, aunque la estancia era grande, tampoco lo era tanto.

-No está –musitó Kira.

-¿Qué? –se asombró Ichigo y agarró a Rukia por un hombro.

-¡Tío! –Zaraki lejos de apesadumbrarse decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.- ¿Ha bajado alguien las escaleras?

-Ya te digo yo que no, que estaba en ellas –contestó abruptamente Ichigo.

-Renji –siguió dando órdenes ignorando al pelirrojo.- Mira en el aseo.

-Nada –respondió al poco tiempo.

-Bajemos al salón –todos le miraron extrañados.- ¡Rápido!

Le hicieron caso, mientras explicaban de camino la situación a sus tíos y a un muy preocupado Ukitake ¿y sí tenía a un loco psicópata dando vueltas por la casa?

Una vez en el salón nadie tuvo ánimos de sentarse, como si algo le dijera que al estar de pie podría salir corriendo si la situación así lo requería.

-No está –afirmó ya más convencido Ikkaku.

-No cabe la menor duda, hemos registrado la habitación, no hay nadie –dijo Renji.- Pero, había signos… como si alguien hubiera estado allí hace poco.

-¿Cuándo salió? –preguntó tímidamente Kira.

-De algo hay que estar seguros –siguió el razonamiento Shunsui.- Jiro debió estar allí ayer, ya que los dos chicos escucharon ruidos en la habitación.

-¿Y sí Tanaka-san decidió sacarlo? –Renji ya no sabía que pensar.- Siempre dijisteis que era su preferido.

-¡Imposible! Tanaka-san jamás haría eso, sabe lo que se juega y además sólo _yo_ tengo llave de la habitación.

-Es cierto, sólo Kenpachi tiene la llave…

Se hicieron instintivamente corros para hablar de la situación, los hermanos por un lado, los dos tíos y Ukitake por otro. Así que Ichigo cogió a Rukia del brazo y la llevó a un rincón para hablar mejor.

-Está bien –Ichigo hizo una pequeña pausa para asimilar lo que iba a decir.- Te creo.

-¿Qué?

-Hubo alguien en tu habitación, y no era justamente un fantasma

-¿Crees que el tal Jiro-san…?

-Sí, no me cabe la menor duda, no se cómo diablos salió, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que anoche tenía intenciones de hacer algo contigo.

-No muy buenas intenciones… pero Ichigo –dijo asustada- sino llega a respirar tan fuerte, quizás yo no… -sus ojos se convirtieron en dudas de lo que podría haber pasado.

-No te preocupes Rukia –le cogió la mano por instinto y sonrió levemente- yo estaba al lado, no te hubiera hecho nada de todas formas.

-Bueno –sonrió- quizás tengas razón. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Sólo tenemos dos opciones, o salir corriendo o coger al loco que…

Todas las conversaciones se paralizaron. Ruido, no, pasos, se escuchaban en el piso de arriba. Lo que un principio era un murmullo, luego fueron rápidas pisadas. Como si un niño de ocho años estuviera corriendo hasta que encontrara un sitio donde esconderse. Todos y cada uno de los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, cuando el ruido cesó, para dejar paso a otro mucho más escalofriante. Una risa, una endiablada risa que recorría todas y cada una de las habitaciones hasta llegar al salón. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes. Pero sólo una persona no estaba asustada o amedrentada.

-¡¿Eres tú maldito loco?! –gritó fuertemente Zaraki Kenpachi al techo.- ¿Dónde estás?

Nada, ni nadie le contestó, tan sólo esos pasos otra vez en dirección contraria. Los presentes con la mirada, decidieron seguirlos, hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido, proveniente, sin lugar a dudas, de una puerta.

-¡El cuarto de padre! –dijo Ikkaku alegre.- ¡Se ha metido en el despacho!

-¡No tiene escapatoria! –dijo Kira.

Los tres hermanos subieron raudos las escaleras, mientras el resto de los presentes se quedaban mirando a las mismas. Ninguno, realmente, quería saber qué harían con su hermano, así que esperaron pacientemente. Hasta que vieron a Renji bajar por las escaleras apesadumbrado.

-No está –musitó.

-¿Qué? –inquirió su tío.- ¿Cómo…?

-Están buscándolo, yo creo que si nos dividi…

Pero otro ruido les puso en alerta.

El timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién llamaría a mitad de la noche?

-¡Cómo te agarre por ese cuello…! –gritó Renji mientras corría a abrir, pero se paró en seco.

No había una persona tras la puerta, sino dos, y ambos le miraban algo asustados. Desde luego no era Jiro, pero ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre algo asombrado al ver tanta actividad en la casa.- No queríamos molestar pero…

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó la mujer muy contenta al ver a la morena.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Gin-san! –la pelirroja no pudo obviar el hecho de que Ichigo tuviera a Rukia cogida de una mano, y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó zalamera.

-¡No! –gritó Renji.

-¡Si, claro! –dijo Rukia al mismo tiempo, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Esta lloviendo, Rukia-chan –siguió diciendo la pelirroja.

-Pero pasad, pasad –dijo Ukitake, que lejos de vivir en esta realidad, tan sólo se fijaba en la pareja que estaba empapada hasta los huesos, olvidando, por un instante la locura de la que era presa la casa, en ese momento.

-Gracias.

Los dos nuevos invitados pasaron rápidamente. Y tras unas breves presentaciones decidieron ir al salón para que tomaran algo. Tanaka-san había sido previsor y había dejado comida. Conocía muy bien a los muchachos, y sabía que tenían hambre para parar un tren, pero en esos momentos no lo parecía.

Ukitake fue quien se encargó de la comida, mientras Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron a la mesa con sus dos "amigos". Shunsui, seguido de su mujer, decidieron buscar a sus otros sobrinos para avisarles de la nueva situación. Mientras Renji –por fin- podía sentarse al lado de Rukia y descubrir, además, qué relación tenía con el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento mucho, Rukia-chan –comenzó a decir Rangiku mientras esperaba algo caliente.- Pero no encontramos ningún hotel, y cuando nos vinimos a dar cuenta ya era tarde para poder irnos. Así que recordamos la dirección que nos dijiste y decidimos venir.

-Tú lo decidiste, yo lo vi una mala idea desde el principio –apuntó Gin, muy cansado.

-¿Y habéis andado desde el pueblo hasta aquí con lo que está lloviendo? –preguntó la morena.

En ese momento, y de forma espontánea, Renji pasó el brazo por el asiento de Rukia para mirar a todos bien. Ichigo no fue el único en percatarse, pero si le miró con tal fiereza qué el chico quitó la mano rápidamente. Así, Kurosaki, adoptó él esa postura, como si estuviera marcando territorio. Y comenzaron una fría lucha de miradas.

-Sí, hemos venido andando. ¿Es mucha molestia si nos quedamos aquí? –preguntó con ojos de cordero Rangiku.- Dijiste que la casa era tan grande… que pensamos que no molestaríamos.

-No hay problema –dijo Ukitake que venía con algo de sopa caliente y un poco de te para los demás, le encantaba ser el anfitrión.- Pero ahora mismo tenemos un delicado problema entre manos.

-Nada importante –dijo Renji, haciendo ver que no quería que más personas se enteraran del incidente.

-Sí, cierto… pero por ahora será mejor que estemos todos aquí… quietecitos… -apuntó Ukitake mientras servia la sopa a sus nuevos invitados.

-Claro, claro… -Rangiku no entendía nada, pero no estaba como para poner objeciones.

-Sentimos ser una molestia, Ukitake-san –comenzó a decir Gin, que no había parado de sonreír, ni un diluvio universal le quitaría esa cara de felicidad.

En ese momento otra vez esos pasitos de niño pequeño resonaron por la estancia, pero esta vez más lejanos, como si estuvieran en el segundo piso. Era como si alguien muy delgado corriera de puntillas, pero queriendo hacer mucho ruido.

Junto con el ruido, se escuchó bramar poco delicados insultos y blasfemias por parte de Zaraki Kenpachi, ya que estaba cansado de jugar al escondite con el fantasma de Jiro.

-¿Qué ocurre allá arriba? ¿Algún problema? –preguntó Gin, sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-No –respondió Renji, ya que era el único capacitado.- Mi hermano mayor es algo irascible y… no sabe controlar los nervios.

**Bueno ¡por fin! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado toda la semana en el hospital de acompañante con mi abuela, así que no he tenido tiempo ni para mirarme en el espejo. Ya está medio bien, y por eso he tenido algo de tiempo para mi, y para actualizar el fic. **

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo en pocos días, ya que parece que la cosa se ha normalizado. Aquí os dejo un adelanto…**

**XI. El primer encuentro cercano. **

_Y en ese momento, ella le agarró fuertemente del pelo, lo atrajo hacía sí, y comenzó a besarlo. _

**Si, si, es pequeño… pero vamos muy descriptivo ¿no? **


	11. El primer encuentro cercano

XI

**XI. El primer encuentro cercano. **

Nanao bajó las escaleras corriendo, y antes de entrar al salón cogió aire. No sabía si toda esa situación le daba risa –hasta no parar- o una gran impresión. Pero la cuestión es que allí se encontraba ella, frente a la puerta y sin saber explicar bien qué acababa de pasar.

-Renji-kun –dijo con buen tono de voz- ¿puedes venir un momento?

**--/--/--**

-¿La casa es tuya Ukitake-san? –preguntó demasiado zalamera Rangiku.

-Sí, sí… la compré hace muy poco y la estoy arreglando.

El anfitrión miraba de soslayo a Ichimaru, ya que su mujer, de manera muy descarada, estaba ligoteando con él. Y no sabía que hacer, era un situación muy violenta. Y para colmo, Ichigo y Rukia, que también estaban en la mesa, no hacían nada, y tan sólo miraban el espectáculo, y por muchas miradas de _"yo no entiendo nada, que alguien me lo explique"_ que les tiraba, nada, los dos estaban quietecitos.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas? –preguntó con brillo en los ojos la pelirroja.

-Tengo unos negocios de exportación… ¿y vosotros? –intentó meter al marido en la conversación.

-Yo soy secretaria y Gin –le miró con ojos cansados- intenta ser actor.

-No empieces…

-Ya ves –siguió comentando Rangiku sin hacerle caso- me casé con un soñador y hoy en día eso no da para comer…

-¿Actor? –preguntó Ichigo.- Ahora que lo dices, tu cara me suena de algo…

-No soy muy famoso –dijo Gin mientras intentaba controlar la conversación de su mujer.- Tan sólo hago teatro.

-De eso debe ser… alguna vez mi editora me ha dado entradas para…

-Ichigo –susurró Rukia, cortándolo.- Gin ya no te escucha –y era bien cierto, ahora miraba con ojos asesinos a Ukitake y a su mujer.

-Claro ¿te parece normal lo que hace Rangiku-san? –susurró el pelirrojo.

-Creo que sólo lo hace para hacerle rabiar… -medio sonrió.

-Pues yo no haría eso.

-Creo que deberíamos ver de que hablan Renji-san y Nanao-san –dijo Rukia cambiando de tema.

Se levantaron disculpándose de la mesa, y al cruzar el umbral de la puerta vieron algo insólito. Se estaban riendo ¿cómo era posible que en esa situación estuvieran riéndose?

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ichigo asustándolos.

-Nada –respondió serio Renji, cambiando el semblante al verlo y mirando de mala forma a Rukia, cosa que no se le pasó inadvertido a Kurosaki.

-Cosas nuestras, cosas nuestras –dijo Nanao para enfriar el ambiente.- Quizás deberíais quedaros en el salón, donde todo es… seguro.

-¿No estamos todos metidos en esta locura? –preguntó Ichigo.- Pues deberíais contarnos qué está pasando arriba.

-Déjalos, ellos sabrán –le contestó Rukia, asombrándolo, al fin y al cabo ¿Dónde estaba su curiosidad?

-Bueno, Renji-kun y yo vamos a subir a intentar poner orden ¿vosotros vigiláis a vuestros amigos?

-No son nuestros amigos –replicó incansablemente Ichigo.

-Lo que sea –le contestó el pelirrojo- ¿lo haréis? –preguntó mirando a Rukia.

-Claro, claro, haremos lo que podamos sin decirles nada…

Volvieron al salón, Ichigo estaba más que mosqueado por la situación. Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando allí arriba que no querían decirle, y la actitud de Rukia le desconcertaba. Pensando en escabullirse a ver qué hacían estaba cuando Rangiku se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Rukia-chan! –le gritó para centrar su atención, ya que la morena también estaba pensativa.- Necesito ir al aseo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿qué podían decirle? "No, no vayas al aseo que un loco psicópata está dando vueltas por la casa". No parecía la mejor opción.

-Claro, Rangiku-san, yo te acompaño –sonrió levemente.

-¿Pero…? –Ichigo no dijo más al ver la mirada asesina de Rukia.- Os acompaño, la casa es grande y podéis perderos.

-¡Gracias Ichigo-san! –había algo en ese muchacho que le decía a Matsumoto que no debía tomar confianzas.

-Bien, bien –dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa burlona- yo me quedaré aquí con Ukitake-san.

Y una mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda del aludido.

**--/--/--**

Al salir los tres del salón, no escucharon nada del mismo, si estaban hablando, lo estaban haciendo muy flojo. Debían pasar por la entrada para llegar al cuarto de baño, y hubo una cosa que no se le pasó por alto a Ichigo. En el escudo de armas de la familia habían dos espadas esa tarde, ahora sólo quedaba una. Pero fue un hecho que no preocupó mucho al chico, ya que, no eran espadas de verdad, sino decorativas, así que el chalado del parche o su hermano el calvito, posiblemente las habrían cogido sin saber que no valían para nada. Se encogió de hombros y aceleró el paso para seguir a Rukia, que estaba algo lejos de él.

Sin plantearse, ni por un momento, que no fueran ellos quien la hubieran quitado de su sitio.

El cuarto de baño en cuestión, era el único que Rukia conocía en la planta de abajo, ella desconocía si habían más. Pero si hubiera preguntado a Ukitake, sabría que había uno mucho más cerca. Ya que éste estaba algo alejado del centro de la casa, cerca de la gran despensa y pasando la amplia cocina.

-¡Madre mía! –gritó Rangiku, y los dos muchachos se miraron asustados al ver el ruido que hacía- ¡es tan grande como mi apartamento!

-Pues yo no lo veo tan grande –exclamó Rukia, claro, ella vivía en una zona lujosa donde las casas eran muy grandes. Pero Ichigo y Matsumoto la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Si no os importa, aprovecharé para asearme –sonrió Rangiku.

-No hay problema, Rukia y yo esperaremos fuera.

-Claro –confirmó la morena.

Al salir, tan sólo se encontraban con un pasillo largo, sin más salida que otros dos pasillos al final. Sabían con certeza que al salir del cuarto de baño, la pared de la derecha era la despensa, pero la extraña estructura de la casa les hacía preguntarse qué diablos había en la izquierda, donde estaba apoyada la chica.

Pero no se dijeron nada, tan sólo estaban allí, callados. Rukia apoyada en una pared, e Ichigo en la otra, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Cuando la morena no pudo más que interrumpirlos.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando allá arriba? –susurró para que Rangiku no pudiera escucharlos.

-No lo se…

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, ese ruido de pasos, pero esta vez los escuchaban tan cerca que pareciera que iban hacía ellos. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se paró, con un gran portazo a sus espaldas, y una ensordecedora risotada hizo que se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

No cabía duda, estaba en la cocina.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer, estaban atrapados, desde luego, pero si se mantenían callados, quizás pasaran desapercibidos.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Rangiku desde el cuarto de baño dando puñetazos a la puerta- ¡No hagáis ese ruido que me asustáis!

"_Mierda_" pensó Ichigo. Pero una pequeña esperanza le hacía pensar qué quizás estuviera sordo como una tapia y que fuera quien fuese no escuchara el tonillo de voz chillón que tenía la pelirroja. Pero pronto se le pasó esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir lentamente, haciendo un ruido aterrador de bisagras viejas. Algo comenzó a andar lentamente por el pasillo, haciendo un ruido chirriante al andar, como si estuviera pasando algo por las paredes. Como si no le importara realmente anunciarse.

No, no le importaba, se estaba anunciando.

El pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, en poco tiempo estaría frente a ellos, y ya no tenían escapatoria. Así, y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a proteger a Rukia poniéndose él delante. Pero le falló su coordinación y cayó realmente encima. Cerró sus ojos, el ruido seguía ahí, lo escuchaba tan cerca que seguramente ya lo tendría encima ¿cómo sería Jiro?

Al abrir los ojos miró descaradamente hacía arriba y todo estaba oscuro ¿dónde estaba el pasillo? ¿Dónde estaba Jiro? Lo escuchaba tan cerca que su imaginación de escritor le hacía sentir algo en la nuca. Pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta, era la pequeña mano de Rukia. Sí, había caído sobre ella, y si hubiera algo de luz donde diablos quiera que estuvieran, sabría que la chica estaba sonriendo levemente.

En ese momento, escucharon golpes en la puerta del baño donde estaba Matsumoto. El instinto de Ichigo le dijo que Rukia estaba segura, así que decidió salir a intentar proteger a la pelirroja.

-Tengo –comenzó a decir lo más suavemente que pudo- que ayudar a Ran…

-No.

Y en ese momento, ella le agarró fuertemente del pelo, lo atrajo hacía sí, y comenzó a besarlo.

**--/--/--**

Entre tanto, en el salón, no se había escuchado nada de lo acontecido, y Gin decidió salir en busca de su mujer y los muchachos ¿Dónde se habían metido? Hacía ya un buen rato que habían salido y no habían vuelto. Entre tanto, Ukitake, se quedó solo en el salón, casi parecía que no tuviera miedo, pero decidió dejar a Gin salir solo y él se sirvió otra taza de te.

En ese momento un ruido sordo se escuchó en el piso de abajo, gracias al silencio que reinaba, aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo cansinamente en el exterior. Poco después, se escucharon pasos corriendo por la casa, cerca de la cocina. Y una puerta, súbitamente, se cerró.

**--/--/--**

**Y ya está el siguiente puesto. Siento ser tan pesada y que los capis sean algo cortos, pero ando mal de tiempo. La verdad es que estoy poniendo los capítulos cortos pero lo más seguido que puedo, también puedo hacerlos más largos, pero tardaría más en actualizar, ya que carezco de mucho tiempo para mis cosas ¿qué opináis al respecto? Espero que me deis vuestra opinión. **

**Ahora sobre el capi: ¡esa Rukia! Que lanzadilla ella ¿no? Pero ya iba siendo hora, desde luego. En el siguiente capítulo más IchiRuki y mejor…**

**XII. ¿Miedoso yo?**

"_-No te separes de mi –le susurró firmemente- y no dejaré que te hagan nada. _

_-Tranquilo –sonrió- no lo haré…" _


	12. ¿Miedoso yo?

XII

**XII. ¿Miedoso yo?**

Ichigo notó como Rukia lo agarró fuertemente del pelo, y sin saber cómo estaba encima suya besando a la morena, sin ningún disgusto, más bien disfrutando del momento. Fue tal la sensación que se olvidó por un momento de lo que ocurría fuera.

No se separaron hasta que escucharon un ruido seco, y los pasos apresurados. Fue el chico el que se levantó suavemente, miro a su alrededor y entre la penumbra pudo vislumbrar una especie de trastero, no se atrevía ni a respirar profundamente, ya que sentía como si algo fuera a ocurrir. Al poco tiempo Ichigo tuvo que hablar entre susurros.

-¿Por qué me has besado?

Hasta ese momento, Rukia seguía tumbada en el suelo, como si ni ella misma supiera porqué lo había hecho. Aunque si lo sabía, y lo tenía muy claro, pero no quería que él lo supiera, así que mintió.

-No lo se –titubeó- fue un impulso –sonrió levemente.

Ichigo giró la cara en dirección a la supuesta puerta y sonrió sin que ella lo viera. Ahora era momento de escuchar qué pasaba fuera y a ser posible de salir de ese sitio que tan bien les había venido.

-Parece ser otra habitación escondida -dijo Rukia algo cansada del silencio.- Creo que yo estaba apoyada en ella, la notaba rara, y al abalanzarte sobre mi la hemos abierto.

-¿Y cómo se ha cerrado?

-¿Quizás tenga un soporte que la haga cerrarse?

-Es posible.

Era un lugar pequeño, apenas cabían los dos, así que su anterior postura era muy apretada, ahora separados por pocos centímetros, la veían casi imposible de repetir.

La chica se levantó, hacía ya un buen rato que no se escuchaba nada y decidió salir de su escondite. Ichigo se apartó torpemente por la estrechez del lugar, y acabó de pie detrás de ella, era difícil no tocarse. Así, Rukia empujó suavemente el lugar por donde debían haber caído y la puerta giró sobre sí misma dejando espacio para salir sólo a una persona. En el fondo fue una suerte que cayeran juntos.

Al salir se quedó petrificada mirando el cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero en su interior no estaba Matsumoto, sino signos inequívocos de una ajetreada y rápida lucha ¿qué había pasado en ese lugar?

Ichigo salió después, sin despegar los ojos de la morena, pero rápidamente puso los pies en la tierra y se acordó de todo, y al ver la expresión de Rukia supo que algo malo había pasado.

Ambos entraron en el amplio aseo, habían pocas cosas tiradas por el suelo, no habían hecho casi ruido, al parecer Jiro había actuado con presteza, y lo que era peor: se había llevado a Rangiku. Unas pocas gotas rojas en el suelo, hicieron pensar a los chicos, que no fue por su propia voluntad.

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Se la ha llevado ¿y no hemos escuchado nada? –se preguntó más para sí misma Rukia.

-No, yo escuché un ruido pero… -¿qué decir? "estaba en otras cosas"- tampoco podíamos salir, era evidente que él estaba armado –o no tanto, pero Ichigo quiso creerlo firmemente.

-Cierto, deberíamos ir al salón, y encontrarnos con los demás –hizo una pausa convencida.- Debemos encontrar a Rangiku-san.

-Si.

Después de lo ocurrido, Ichigo no iba a permitir que algo similar le pasara a Rukia, así que la cogió fuertemente de la mano. Ella le devolvió el apretón sin mirarle, ya que ambos estaban más pendientes de los ruidos de la casa y de los posibles movimientos.

-No te separes de mi –le susurró firmemente- y no dejaré que te hagan nada.

-Tranquilo –sonrió- no lo haré.

Pasaron lentamente la pared que daba directamente a la cocina, afinando el oído por si escuchaban algo de Rangiku-san. Pero parecía más juicioso ir al salón y comenzar la búsqueda con los demás.

Al llegar a la amplia entrada, escucharon voces conocidas hablando entre susurros. Eran inequívocamente Ikkaku y Renji. Rukia se puso nerviosa al escuchar su conversación, que captaban tan sólo la mitad de sus palabras, pero aún así era enigmática.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca ¿no crees? –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno Renji… para ti casi todo… -las siguientes palabras fueron ininteligibles.

-Ichigo –susurró Rukia- no deberíamos espiarlos.

-¿Por qué? Son ellos los que nos han metido en todo este embrollo.

-No lo veo bien –le dijo algo más fuerte, alertando a los chicos.

-¿Ahora estás de su parte?

-No es eso… -pero fue interrumpida por un carraspeo de Renji, que no paraba de mirar la mano por la que estaban cogidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó.

-Vosotros dos ya podéis explicarme… -pero Rukia interrumpió a Ichigo.

-¡Han secuestrado a Rangiku-san!

-¿Jiro? –preguntó Ikkaku.

-Creemos que sí –fue la chica quien siguió con la conversación.

-Vayamos al salón.

Ichigo refunfuñó, cogió a Rukia del hombro y comenzó a ir al salón. Pero algo, un escalofrío le hizo mirar para atrás, y se percató de que ahora faltaban las dos espadas del escudo de armas ¿qué pasaba ahora?

-Bien, perfecto Ukitake –dijo el hombre del parche sin parar de repetirlo.

-No es culpa suya –contestó su tío.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien dejó salir solo al nuevo?

-¿Al nuevo? –preguntó Ichigo que acababa de llegar junto con los otros.

-Mi hermano no es de quedarse con los nombres –le dijo Ikkaku- y menos cuando está nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? –fue entonces cuando la mirada de Ichigo se centró en la mano de Zaraki Kenpachi. Era él, sí él, quien tenía una de las espadas. Sonrió para sus adentros, no le serviría de nada.

-Kira ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó al asombrada Rukia, sin mostrar un ápice de temor en sus actos. Había soltado por un tiempo a Kurosaki.

-Se les perdió en la planta de arriba, realmente es un laberinto –fue Renji, algo más calmado el que habló. Mientras el resto de asistentes del salón seguían con su otra discusión.

-No es un laberinto –comentó Kurosaki tranquilo muy tranquilo- sólo tiene tres habitaciones y la de vuestro hermanito –comentó con sorna.

-Sí, si lo es, ¿no os habéis fijado que esas tres habitaciones son pocas comparadas con la extensión de la casa? –Ichigo y Rukia se miraron asombrados, la verdad es que no habían caído en ese detalle, jamás miraron la casa con esos ojos.- Mi padre –siguió contando- decidió hacer de la segunda planta un laberinto de habitaciones escondidas.

-¿Por qué? –fue Rukia quien preguntó.

-No lo se, no lo llegué a conocer tanto.

-No importa el porqué, sólo que es así –dijo enigmáticamente Ikkaku.

-¿Y qué hacéis que no lo estáis buscando? –preguntó la chica algo asombrada.

-Ya hemos rastreado todas las plantas de arriba, ahora estábamos con esta, cuando nos juntamos todos y nos enteramos que el tal Gin estaba perdido por la casa.

-Y ahora la otra –apuntó Renji.

Decidieron entrar con el resto al salón, para ver qué estaban decidiendo. Al parecer Ukitake no se sentía en nada culpable de que el hombre de la sonrisa perpetua se hubiera marchado. Desde luego él no era su niñera. Kenpachi estaba algo enfadado y lejos de hacerse cargo de la situación le echaba la culpa a su tío, pues pensaba que él había sacado a Jiro, aunque no sabía bien cómo.

-Hermano –dijo con voz profunda Ikkaku, haciendo que Zaraki se girara.- Ha desaparecido otra.

-¿Quién? ¿La mujer del nuevo?

-Si, estos dos –dijo de forma despectiva refiriéndose a Ichigo y a Rukia- estaban escondidos cuando pasó.

-Escondidos… ¿o estaban ocupados? –preguntó Shunsui.

-Yo creo que ocupados –respondió Ikkaku.

-¡Oye! –para asombro de todos, fue Renji quien hizo esa aclaración, apocándose al instante de decirlo.

-Lo que hagamos nosotros es cosa nuestra –afirmó Ichigo.

-No, no lo es mocoso –dijo Zaraki avanzando con la espada en la mano y cara de no muy buenos amigos.- No, si hay un loco suelto por la casa ¡vigila tus hormonas!

-Ya las vigilaré yo, Zaraki Kenpachi –dijo Rukia seriamente mientras volvía a coger a Ichigo de la mano, para asombro de todos.

La discusión iba a continuar, no cabía la menor duda, pero en ese momento un lentos pasos se escucharon provenir de fuera de la habitación, seguramente bajaban por las escaleras. Todos se asomaron a la puerta, como bien pudieron y la escena era grotesca.

Gin bajaba las escaleras ensangrentado. Esta vez, no tenía una sonrisa en su boca.

**--/--/--**

**Tardo mucho, sí, lo se, pero de verdad que intento sacarlo adelante. Calculo que le quedará a esto unos tres capítulos más, a lo sumo cuatro. Pero de verdad que siento ser tan pesada. **

**¿Qué tal el IchiRuki? Por ahora en su justa medida, que en una situación tan caótica no hay tiempo para esas cosas, pero este fic es IchiRuki y se tiene que notar. **

**Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo… (más o menos que no lo tengo hecho hasta esa parte):**

**XIII. Salir corriendo. **

"_-¡Maldito hijo…!_

_-¿Qué? _

_-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!_

_-Porque ella es mi… _

_-¿Qué demonios dices? "_

**Y ya por último ¿alguien seguiría una segunda parte de "Para el tiempo y la distancia"? Es que se me han ocurrido un par de ideas, pero claro, después de esta historia (todo el follón que me hace no poder actualizar a tiempo acaba este mes ¡wiii! Y tendré más tiempo), sino nada, ya veré en que lo utilizo. Pero es que hace mucho tiempo que la puse, y quizás una segunda parte ahora no le apetezca a nadie… se admiten ideas. **


	13. Salir corriendo

XIII

**XIII. Salir corriendo. **

Gin no había dejado que nadie se le acercara, seguía sentado en las escaleras pálido, serio y sujetándose el costado. La escena mezclada con el insistente chispeo de la lluvia hacía que más de uno se diera cuenta de la situación real en la que se encontraban.

-Gin-san –comenzó a decir suavemente- soy Ise Nanao, trabajé muchos años de enfermera, déjame mirarte las heridas.

-No –dijo con hilillo de voz- Ran-Rangiku… ella está arriba, está peor, por favor.

-Nanao-chan, Ukitake y Renji –cogió las riendas de la conversación su marido- cuidad de Gin-san –su voz sonó potente como un General en plena guerra.- Los demás, seguidme.

Nadie osó contradecirle, ni el mismísimo Zaraki Kenpachi, que lejos de ver lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería seguir con su cacería humana, o eso daba entender. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, un extraño olor se desprendía de él, y fue lo que siguieron. Las puertas de la sala de baile estaban entreabiertas y se escuchaba un sonido repetitivo en su interior, todo daba entender que era una ventana abierta, que repicaba por el viendo de la lluvia.

El primero en entrar fue el hombre del parche, que hizo un gesto desagrado y giró la cabeza para ver al resto. Ikkaku se puso a su lado, y cruzando las manos soltó un: "_era de esperar_", mientras los demás pasaban uno a uno con gestos de desagrado.

-¿Eso es…? –comenzó a preguntar Rukia.

-Sangre, muchacha, eso es sangre –le respondió Kenpachi con muy pocos modales.

El líquido rojo estaba esparcido por gran parte de la sala, haciendo ver qué algo había pasado ahí dentro. Lo peor de todo era el olor, y el no saber a quien pertenecía esa carnicería.

Cuando el instinto de escritor de Ichigo le hizo acercarse, ya que algo fallaba en esa escena, escuchó como Rukia pegó un pequeño grito. Al girarse vio claramente como se había apoyado en una pared y se había cubierto el lado izquierdo de sangre. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, al ver que en el rincón donde se había apoyado, yacía Kira en el suelo.

-Vamos Rukia –la cogió de la mano derecha mientras la chica se miraba la izquierda como una tonta.- Tienes que limpiarte.

Entre que bajaban al primer piso, a la habitación de Ichigo, donde había una ducha, comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de Zaraki Kenpachi ¿qué decía? A Kurosaki le daba igual.

-Vamos Rukia, métete en la ducha –estaba parada, como si no supiera qué estaba pasando- ¡rápida! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Cuando la chica entró al baño y él escuchó el agua caer, Ichigo se derrumbó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ¿en qué diablos se había metido? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios le haría caso a Yoruichi?

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y en menos que pudiera darse cuenta, Rukia salía de la ducha con una provocativa toalla, lo único que había encontrado. Pero sin parecer celosa de su intimidad, se acostó junto a Ichigo en la cama, con los brazos puestos tras su cabeza y mojando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Ichigo se quitó lentamente las manos de la cara y vio a la chica acostada a su lado. Se quedaron callados, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La chica le miraba tranquilamente con esos ojos color violeta tan extraños, y recordando lo que había pasado escasa media hora antes, se abalanzó sobre ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Puso su mano en el pelo mojado de Rukia, eso no le importaba, y cuando ella quiso decir algo, el negó con la cabeza para intentar besarla.

Pero no pudo conseguirlo, ya que en ese momento, alguien entró por la puerta, sorprendiéndolos ¿por qué demonios no había puesto el cerrojo en una situación como esa? ¡Había un loco suelto por la casa! Pero esto era peor.

-¡Maldito hijo…! –gritó Renji dando un portazo tras él.

-¿Qué? –respondió Ichigo que no se había movido, tan sólo para girar la cabeza, ya que la voz le era más que conocida.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! –se acercó a pasos agigantados apartando a Ichigo de un manotazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti? –le dijo tranquilamente, sabía que tenía las de ganar en toda esa disputa.

-Porque ella es mi…

-¿Qué demonios dices, Renji? –respondió Rukia tapándose todo lo que podía con la toalla y levantándose tranquilamente.

-¡Joder Rukia! ¡No quiero seguir con este juego! –la cogió fuertemente del brazo para llevársela de aquí.

-¡Suéltame! –pero el chico no le hacía ningún caso, y antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer nada ella siguió gritando.- ¡Voy medio desnuda Renji! ¿No tendré que vestirme?

-¡Te importa muy poco estar así delante de _este_!

Ichigo miraba la escena alucinado ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿No se conocían desde hacía apenas pocas horas? Quería hacer algo, partirle la cara a ese imbécil que le había interrumpido en el mejor momento de todo el fin de semana, pero algo le decía que era mejor dejarlos hablar.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Serás idiota! ¡Lo estás fastidiando todo! –el momento en que cayó en lo que había dicho, supo que no le quedaba más que admitirlo.- Me gusta ¿vale? Me gusta Ichigo.

-Rukia… -Renji la miró como si fuera un niño y hubiera roto su juguete favorito.- Está bien –se dijo más para si mismo- está bien –la soltó como si quemara- tu sabrás… Yo voy a acabar con todo esto, ya.

Lentamente, Renji abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. La chica le siguió para poner el cerrojo, le debía una explicación a Ichigo, sabía que él se la iba a pedir. Se quedó unos instantes con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, hasta que escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, que ya estaba sentado en la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Ichigo, yo… -se giró para mirarlo a los ojos- ya conocía a Renji.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

-Ha sido mi novio durante cinco años, todos tenemos un pasado ¿no? –sonrió levemente.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –tenía voz de estar muy enfadado.

-Lo siento, cuando le vi, él se hizo el loco, no acabamos bien ¿sabes? –se acercó lentamente a Ichigo y se quedó justo delante.- No sabía que hacer ¡este era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrármelo! ¡Maldito Urahara!

-¿Por qué rompisteis? –preguntó pensando que esa era la única manera de saber porqué se habían comportado así.

-Le dejé, porque al final era más mi amigo que otra cosa, pero él no lo ha aceptado aún y piensa que es una rabieta.

-¿Hace cuanto de esto?

-Tres meses.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento, no quise mentirte, pero en principio eras un desconocido más… luego ocurrió todo esto… y todo se comenzó a liar, parecía imposible tener un momento para explicártelo.

-Está bien, pero cuando acabe todo, no quiero más mentiras.

-Hecho –sonrió abiertamente la chica.- Es un trato Kurosaki-kun –mientras decía esto, para sorpresa del chico juntó su cabeza con la del pelirrojo.

-Es un trato –repitió mientras notaba como las gotas de agua caían ahora también por su cabeza.- Corre a vestirte, o te pondrás enferma, hace frío.

-No cierro la puerta ¿vale? –el asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no mires.

-¡No soy un pervertido enana!

-¡Anda que no! Que poco te ha importado tenerme casi sin ropa por tu cuarto, Kurosaki-kun –dijo con tono de niña buena mientras entraba en su cuarto.

-Idiota –sentenció el pelirrojo.

Rukia se cambió rápida, realmente no por Ichigo, que sabía que no era un pervertido, o eso se imaginaba, sino por la situación de afuera. Mientras, algunas preguntas le asaltaban como a un gato curioso.

-¿Eh, Ichigo? –el chico se levantó esperando salir de la habitación.- ¿Te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Gin-san?

-No, no me ha quedado claro, sólo repetía lo de Rangiku-san todo el rato.

-¿Y… Kira-san? –ambos se miraron, sabían que estaba siendo la noche más larga de su vida.

-Será mejor que vayamos a investigarlo.

Al salir de la habitación, un silencio sepulcral, casi religioso, les puso los pelos de punta ¿dónde estaban los chillidos de Zaraki Kenpachi? ¿Y los demás? Decidieron bajar las escaleras, quizás estaban en el piso de abajo, pero tan sólo había quietud en esa planta. Decidieron bajar al salón, ya que Ichigo no quería que Rukia se encontrase frente a frente, de nuevo, con lo que parecía claramente el cadáver de Kira.

Pero nada, sólo a veces, el viendo, repicaba contra las ventanas.

-Es hora de marcharse Rukia –dijo tajantemente Ichigo.

-Tienes razón –sentenció.- Hay un buen paseo hasta el pueblo.

-No importa, vamos.

Salieron hacía la puerta principal, Rukia no paraba de mirar para todas las direcciones, como si supiera que algo o alguien la estaba espiando. Se quedó fijamente mirando a las escaleras, un ruido de pasas raudos bajaba por ellas.

-¡Vámonos Ichigo! –gritó.

-¡La puerta está cerrada!

-¿Qué? ¿cerrada? –pensó durante un segundo.- ¡La cocina! Hay otra puerta en la cocina.

Pero antes de que pudieran tomar ese camino, Nanao apareció corriendo escaleras abajo, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos llenas de algo que parecía sangre.

-¡Corred! –gritó, llevándose a los chicos hacía la zona de la despensa.

Nanao no paró ni un solo segundo, hasta saber que estaba bien escondida entre sacos de lentejas y alubias. Ichigo y Rukia la siguieron por puro instinto, además de dirigirse a la cocina, lugar donde pensaban, podrían salir.

-Se ha vuelto loco… –susurró.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ichigo en el mismo tono de voz, mientras se ponía detrás de un saco de patatas con Rukia a su lado.

-Kenpachi –les miró asustada.- Dice que fue culpa de mi marido, que él dejó salir a Jiro. Cuando Ikakku le dijo que era imposible le clavó la espada en el estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué espada? –preguntó Rukia que no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

-La del escudo de la familia, es tradición, siempre están afiladas.

-¡Dios mío! –Rukia no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Yo no estaba arriba, pero cuando Gin-san se encontró mejor, lo subimos a la habitación de Ukitake-san, y luego subí a la segunda planta.

-¿Y qué viste? –siguió preguntando Ichigo.

-A Ikkaku en el suelo y a Zaraki apuntando a Kyouraku, pero logró escapar y entonces me vio a mi, e intentó atacarme. Fue entonces cuando salí corriendo y os encontré.

-¿Crees que quiera…? –comenzó a decir Rukia.

-Estoy segura.

**--/--/--**

**Bien, bien, otro capi. Esta vez he sido algo más rápida ¿no? **

**¡No me matéis por lo de Renji! De verdad que no merece la pena matarme, sino nunca sabréis el final… digo yo… **

**En fin, el siguiente capítulo es el desenlace final, así que queda ese y en el siguiente se acabó lo que se daba. Así que por exigencias del guión, no puedo adelantaros nada. Ya que espero que os sorprenda el final y os guste. Ante todo, he de dejar claro que estaba pensado desde el principio, y no ha sido una locura cualquiera que me ha dado por ahí en el último momento. **

**Así que nada más que hasta el siguiente, que espero que sea muy pronto. **

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir. **


	14. Bienvenido al Club de los Imposibles

XIV

**XIV. Bienvenido al Club de los imposibles. **

-¿Dónde vas Nanao-san? –preguntó Rukia.

Habían pasado ya un buen rato escondidos, y no se escuchaba un alma por la casa. Ellos tampoco habían osado hablar, ni moverse, pero ella estaba ya nerviosa.

-Tengo que ver donde está Kyouraku –al decir eso, y con un rápido movimiento se levantó y se fue.

-Pero…

-Déjala, Rukia –comprendió Ichigo- es normal.

-Claro.

-Ahora, nosotros, debemos intentar escapar. Vamos a la cocina.

Se levantaron sigilosamente con un extraño olor impregnado en su cuerpo de todas las comidas que se guardaban en la despensa ¿para qué querría Ukitake tanta comida?

Pasar a la cocina, era sólo traspasar una puerta, lo que previamente había hecho Ise Nanao. Fue Ichigo, quien abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo más lentamente que la mujer de gafas, hizo un ruido de mil demonios. Maldiciendo la abrió del todo y llamó a Rukia para que le siguiera.

La amplia cocina tenía cacerolas y sartenes colgadas de las paredes. Ichigo pensó en coger un buen cuchillo por si tenía que defenderse, pero parecía no haber ninguno a mano. Cuando por fin, llegaron a la puerta de salida, sin sorpresa alguna, la encontraron cerrada.

-Voy a intentar derribarla –dijo tajantemente el chico.- Es vieja y seguro que cederá rápidamente.

-Harás mucho ruido, ¿y si salimos por la puerta que da al patio trasero?

-Tendremos que pasar otra vez por el recibidor, y no sería buena idea.

-Pero peor será quedarnos encerrados aquí, donde no tenemos más escapatoria ¿no crees?

-Quizás tengas razón, iremos bordeando, por el pasillo de los ventanales.

El pasillo al que se refería Ichigo, fue antaño un bonito lugar para mirar el espléndido patio con sus voluptuosas flores, que hoy eran el recuerdo de un pasado mejor. La lluvia amenazaba con una tormenta mucho más furiosa, sin saber bien cómo, los elementos se habían compinchado en su contra, y los rayos furiosos se vislumbraban en el firmamento.

En el primer tramo del pasillo, que daba directamente al recibidor de la casa, decidieron pasar lo más lejos posible de los ventanales, para intentar no ser vistos, por si alguien había salido por los aledaños, cosa que parecía imposible, por la insistente lluvia que cada vez arreciaba más. Pero mucha precaución era poca en esos momentos.

Fue Rukia, quien en un momento de descuido ahogó un pequeño grito para no alertar a nadie de donde se encontraban. Ichigo la cogió rápidamente, y entendió el porqué de su asombro. Decidieron no articular palabra. Ya que alguien empujaba con mucho esfuerzo una bolsa entre patio y la lluvia, para esconderlo Dios sabe donde.

Ichigo la agarró fuerte de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, pero al final, donde se encontraba la entrada de la casa, una figura gigante les estaba esperando con una espada mojada en la mano.

No era otro que Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Y aquí están los dos últimos –dijo casi riéndose y apuntándolos con la espada.- Habéis sido los más fáciles de encontrar.

Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, Ichigo pensaba en coger algo para pegarle pero ¿qué? No había nada contundente, y además ¿qué iba a hacer él contra una espada? La única opción era correr hacía la puerta, empujaría a Rukia y él sería el último en salir.

Y así lo hicieron. En un frenético movimiento la empujó sin mucho cuidado para que corriera, pero asombro de los dos, el hombre del parche ni se movió. Simplemente los vio como si fueran ratas de un experimento.

-¿Esta cerrada? Lastima –dijo con sorna, y al ver que miraban la puerta principal decidió quitarles las esperanzas de golpe.- También está cerrada ¿y ahora qué?

Quedar atrapados no parecía buena opción, así que Rukia cogió de la mano a Ichigo y lo llevó corriendo hacía el extenso recibidor. Y sin saber cómo se vieron subiendo las escaleras como en una mala película de terror. Pero Rukia se quedó quieta en el primer descansillo. Zaraki Kenpachi, sin decir ni media palabra y como un perro esperando su presa, se quedó quieto, espada en mano, mirándolos desde abajo.

-¿Qué haces Rukia? ¡Vamos arriba!

La chica miró a los ojos de Ichigo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara el final de las escaleras. Donde una sombra se vislumbraba. No podía ser otro que Jiro. De lo poco que podía ver, el hombre tenía algo en las manos, como un palo grande. Y poco a poco comenzó a bajar las escaleras en la penumbra.

En ese momento, y para asombro de Ichigo, Rukia soltó su mano, y se decidió a bajar las escaleras lentamente, hasta situarse al lado de Zaraki Kenpachi. Una vez allí cruzó los brazos y esperó pacientemente a la bajada de Jiro. Ichigo no sabía que hacer ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? En cuestión de segundos la situación había cambiado de forma totalmente radical.

Pero Jiro seguía bajando, hasta que de la penumbra pasó a la luz. Era un hombre que no había visto jamás en su vida. Vestía un atuendo verde y blanco, con un gorro a juego muy llamativo, y unas extrañas sandalias. Lo que hace pocos segundos parecía un palo, ahora era, sin lugar a dudas, un bastón. Que se puso en el antebrazo y comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Muy bien Kurosaki-san! –dijo mientras aplaudía e Ichigo no sabía que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, e interrumpiendo la escena por completo, una niña de pelo rosa bajó corriendo las escaleras con un rayo hasta llegar a Zaraki Kenpachi, que al verla tiró la espada sin contemplaciones. La pequeña niña, se le abrazó a la pierna y comenzó a preguntar:

-¿Lo he hecho bien Ken-chan? ¿Lo he hecho bien Ken-chan?

-Si, Yachiru, muy bien, has sido la mejor.

Y si la escena parecía sacada de sus peores pesadillas, la cosa se volvió a liar cuando Yourichi bajó también las escaleras, situándose al lado del supuesto Jiro, con una sonrisa en la boca. En ese momento Ichigo, supo que debía matarlos a todos, y no de forma figurada.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Kurosaki-san –dijo el hombre del sombrero extraño.- Soy Kisuke Urahara, el editor de Rukia-san.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Si está todo muy claro!

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! –gritó sin contenerse.- ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿un maldito juego de rol?

-No, no, Kurosaki-san, es la representación del último libro de Rukia-san –sonrió Urahara- que sale a la venta el lunes –apuntó haciendo propaganda ya de paso.

-¿Qué? –miró a Rukia, que se estaba conteniendo la risa al verle la cara, pero no le dijo nada.

En ese momento, Ichigo salió disparado hacía su habitación sin querer saber más explicaciones de nadie. Pero antes de abandonar por completo el lugar escuchó claramente la voz de la niña que decía: "Ahora quiero caramelos, Ken-chan".

-Yourichi-san –comenzó a decir Rukia.- ¿Estará bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará ¿te preocupa por algo en especial?

-No, no…

**--/--/--**

Pero Ichigo no estaba seguro de que se le pasara el enfado tan rápido como decía su editora. No, estaba furioso, y toda esa rabia se materializó en un buen puñetazo a la pared de esa maldita casa. No sabía que hacer, tenía que ordenar sus ideas ¿todo había sido una farsa? ¡Malditos locos! Se iría de ese lugar en cuanto pudiera, así que comenzó a hacer su maleta.

Pero alguien, sin llamar a la puerta entró en su habitación.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! –le dijo Yourichi.- No te enfades, no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? Pensé que había gente muerta en esta casa.

-Pues ya ves que no, tranquilízate, y tómate las cosas con humor.

-¿Humor?

-He leído lo que has escrito en tu portátil –le guiñó un ojo.- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Eso, sin saber porqué, tranquilizó a Ichigo, que se sentó en la cama, estaba muy cansado. La mujer se sentó a su lado, ella también había trabajado esa noche.

-¿Cómo sabías que no escribiría sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-Fácil, porque todo lo bueno se desarrollaría esta noche y no podrías hacerlo, además se que tu jamás escribes sobre cosas reales ¿no es cierto?

-Si, si lo es.

-¡Te engañamos bien! ¿Eh? –sonrió, mientras el chico fruncía más el entrecejo.- Pero no me digas que no ha sido una experiencia única, es un método que llevo usando mucho tiempo y a mis escritores les va genial.

-Vaya panda de locos…

-Pero esta vez ha sido distinto.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es la primera vez que usamos una historia de otro escritor, y que se implican más personas –Ichigo alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación.- Es decir, Gin y Rangiku siempre actúan, pero el resto no tanto, sólo algunas veces. Y era la primera vez de Rukia-chan, y ha estado genial ¿no crees?

-Si, genial –dijo con ironía.

-Al principio metió un poco la pata, diciendo cosas de más, pero luego lo fue arreglando. Por eso, tuvimos que retrasarlo todo un día más.

-¿Toda ésta locura iba a ser ayer?

-Si, para dejarte todo el fin de semana tranquilo, pero no pudo ser –se encogió de hombros la mujer.

-Entonces todo lo de Jiro-san ¿era mentira?

-Si, si, absolutamente todo, es parte del libro de Rukia-san. Sólo hay una cosa cierta: la casa es de Ukitake.

-Pues vaya casa rara que tiene…

-Si, se usa para hacer películas de miedo en el cine.

-No me extraña.

-Además, la cosa se nos desmadró un poco al haber tanto personaje. Renji no debería haber venido, pero como ya habló contigo el viernes, era imprescindible que estuviera ¡si vieras la bronca que le echó Rukia-san! Se tomó esto muy en serio.

-Normal, siendo lo que son…

-¿Qué son? –preguntó muy extrañada Yourichi.- ¿No me digas que Renji por fin consiguió liar a Rukia-san? –comenzó a reírse.- ¡Tantos años y por fin!

-No lo se, Rukia me dijo que eran novios desde hacía… -pero no pudo reír, ya que Yourichi parecía que tenía una especie de ataque de risa. Hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar.

-Bueno, bueno, eso debería aclarártelo ella, ahora vamos a celebrar que todo ha salido bien, abajo van a hacer una especie de fiesta.

-¿A estas horas?

-Si, ¿por qué no? –le sonrió amablemente.- ¿Crees que podrán bajar?

-No lo se, son una panda de maniacos.

-Ichigo, no les eches la culpa a ellos, sino a mi, que he sido la artífice de todo. Aunque en el fondo –recapacitó- la culpa es tuya, si ya me conocías ¿cómo te fías? Niñato ingenuo…

Pero lejos de enfadarse, Ichigo supo que tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. Ella era famosa por sus métodos extraños y su forma de motivar a sus escritores. Desde el principio supo que todo era extraño, pero se dejó guiar, sobre todo por Rukia.

-Una cosa más Yourichi ¿cómo lo hicisteis todo?

-¿Lo de Jiro? –preguntó, e Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.- Entre Kisuke, Yachiru y yo. Kisuke fue el que se coló en la habitación de Rukia, mientras yo esperaba fuera, no veas lo divertido que fue.

-Una fiesta…

-Rukia-san pegó un salto cuando notó la mano de Kisuke en su cabeza y todo se precipitó tanto que tuvo que salir corriendo, así que nos escondimos en la habitación de Ukitake, que también estaba despierto.

-Sois unos chapuceros.

-Si, si… chapuceros, pero bien que te lo creíste. Y lo escuchamos _todo_ –al decir esto Ichigo se sonrojó a malas penas.- Menos mal que a Rukia se le ocurrió eso de que Ukitake tomaba pastillas para dormir, sino nos hubieses encontrado a los tres pegados a la pared escuchándoos.

Ichigo se imaginó la escena, y eso le dio una buena idea para su libro. Si bien, el método de Yourichi no era nada ortodoxo, le estaba dando resultado. Así que decidió preguntar más cosas.

-¿Y quien corría en el piso de arriba?

-Yachiru, jugábamos con ella a pillarla, pero nos dejó matados a Kisuke y a mi. Esa niña tiene energía para agotarnos a todos. Así que tuvimos que "matar" a Kira para que siguiera jugando con ella –se rió.

-Desde luego… pobre Kira.

-Si, yo juraría que todavía lo lleva loco.

-¿Y quien era el que estaba fuera con toda la lluvia arrastrando algo?

-Oh, también era Kira, nos suplicó un poco de tiempo para descansar, así que le mandamos sacar todas las cosas que habíamos utilizado al patio trasero, pensamos que no aceptaría, pero si lo hizo. Y como ya era hora de acabar con la farsa, nos vino muy bien para que corrierais un poco.

-Esta bien, dame un rato y bajo.

-Muy bien ¿sigues enfadado?

-Claro, ya me lo cobraré Yourichi.

-Lo se, como todos –sonrió.- Nadie comprende que es su propio bien…

-Nos vemos abajo.

-Si.

Y la mujer se fue, dejando a Ichigo que pronto se sentó delante de su ordenador para seguir con su historia. Sea como fuere, esto le había dado nuevas ideas.

Pero había otra persona, algo arrepentida, en la habitación de al lado, que lo había escuchado todo y no quería molestar.

**--/--/--**

**Pues ya está, todo aclarado. Si os digo la verdad no me ha quedado todo lo bien que debiera. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como una quiere. ¡Ya se ha acabado mi tortura! Así que vuelvo a tener tiempo para mis cosas. Si os ha quedado algo sin explicación, sólo tenéis que decírmelo y lo explico en el siguiente capítulo, que como parece obvio, es el final. **

**En el próximo habrá IchiRuki ¡por supuesto! No os dejo adelanto porque no lo tengo hecho, cosas del directo. Pero lo podré muy, muy pronto. A ver si como mucho al principio de la semana que viene. **

**Otra cosa, como se que os he hecho mucho esperar por este fic, cuando cuelgue el capítulo final, también pondré un onesoth que tengo medio acabado, y así intento compensar las largas esperas. **

**Por cierto ¿RenRuki? ¡no! Este fic –y todos los míos- son IchiRuki, sí, sí, uso mucho algo de RenRuki, pero jamás acaba bien. Es que lo prefiero al IchiHime para hacer alguna trama. Pero lo siento Renji ¡búscate a otra!**

**Y nada más que muchas gracias por los comentarios, y nos vemos en el siguiente. **


	15. Y al final

XV

**XV. Y al final. **

Rukia no paraba de escuchar las teclas del ordenador de Ichigo, así que pensó que entrar y pedirle disculpas al descerebrado sería como una declaración de guerra. Estaba concentrado, haciendo o acabando su historia, así que lo dejaría en paz.

Se tumbó un poco en la cama, y el sonido repetitivo de los dedos del pelirrojo en el teclado hizo que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada, y agitada, pero al parecer el tintinear del ordenador no había cesado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? No lo sabía con certeza, pero decidió bajar y disfrutar un poco de la fiesta de locos que estaría celebrándose abajo.

Seguramente, ya estarían todos más que borrachos.

Al bajar las escaleras, había alguien sentado en ellas, con una copa en la mano. Estaba claro, ese pelo chillón no podía ser de otro que de Renji. Así que se sentó a su lado, sin sobresaltarlo, ya la había escuchado con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, como siempre –hizo un pausa para beber.- Matsumoto sigue quejándose de qué porqué ella siempre acaba llena de sangre, Gin tiene que soportarla, los demás ya no le hacen caso –Rukia comenzó a reírse.- Kira esta jugando por toda la casa con Yachiru, el pobre no puede hacer otra cosa, Kenpachi le ha amenazado de muerte sino lo hace…

-¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás?

-¿Era cierto?

-Sí, completamente.

-No lo entiendo Rukia, me conoces desde hace años.

-Milenios diría yo.

-Si, pero aún así… ¿por qué él? ¡No es más que un estúpido cabezón!

-Bueno –la chica se encogió de hombros- conectamos, es como si le conociera de toda la vida. Me gusta Renji, y hace mucho que me pasa algo así.

-No te entiendo, Rukia.

-¡Escritores! –dijo con sorna.- Somos caprichosos, y quizás nos entendamos mejor entre nosotros ¿no quieres saber nada más?

-Ahórrate los detalles.

-Está bien, está bien, pero sino ¿a quien se lo voy a contar?

-¡Búscate a otro!

Y el chico pelirrojo se levantó ofendido de las escaleras, haciéndose paso entre la nada para entrar al salón, del que venían voces chillones, que sin lugar a dudas, disfrutaban del evento.

Rukia se quedó sola unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino que acaba de tomar su amigo. Al entrar al salón, todos la miraron esperando que fuera otra persona, y al verse decepcionados, todos siguieron a lo suyo, salvo Yoruichi, que estaba interesada en la pequeña escritora.

-Así que –comenzó a decir- ¿el lunes sacan tu libro?

-Si, a ver que acogida tiene.

-Seguro que muy buena, tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿La llegaste a conocer Yourichi-san? –preguntó atenta mientras intentaba ponerse una copa.

-Si, fue amiga mía, sentí mucho su pérdida.

-Yo también.

-Fue ella quien te animó a escribir ¿no es cierto? –Rukia asintió con la cabeza.- Sus cuentos infantiles eran preciosos, me solía decir que lo escribía para que tu te durmieras.

-Hace poco sacaron una colección y la gente pensó que eran míos –se rió.

-Si, si, lo recuerdo, tus lectores se asustaron pensando que perdían a su escritora favorita, pero claro, si usas como alias "Hisana" la gente se confunde.

-Si, es cierto, por eso en éste último ya he puesto mi nombre de verdad –sonrió de nuevo.- Quiero que la gente recuerde a mi hermana como lo que fue, y no porqué yo usara su nombre.

-Muy bien, Rukia-chan –le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña- muy bien. Ahora, si Urahara no te gusta como editor, ya sabes donde encontrarme –le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –le dijo más por cordialidad que por otra cosa, ella ya sabía como tratar al loco de su editor y no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie más.

Justo cuando Yourichi dejaba a Rukia en una esquina del salón, Ichigo apareció por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Para la morena fue casi imposible acercase a él, pues todos los asistentes corrieron a hablar con él, más que nada por preguntarle por su actuación.

-Ichigo-kun –sonrió maliciosamente Matsumoto.- A qué tengo madera de actriz.

-Esto… -no le dejó continuar la pelirroja.

-Gin siempre dice que no, que es su trabajo y que yo soy una aficionada, pero creo que tengo mucho potencial.

-Rangiku, no agobies al chico –le dijo el aludido al ver que la cosa iba por los mismo derroteros de siempre.

-¡No le agobio! Estoy segura que la única actuación que se creyó de verdad fue la mía.

-Seguro que si, pero creo que deberías dejar de acapararlo.

Pero eso ya había dejado de ocurrir, Yourichi había cogido a Ichigo y lo había llevado al corrillo más cercano para que Matsumoto se peleara con su marido y los dejara a todos tranquilos.

-¿Te gustó la broma Kurosaki-san? –preguntó Ukitake.

-No mucho, la verdad.

-¡Oh! Todos dicen lo mismo, pero te aseguro que al final esto da buen resultado. La verdad es que sólo Yourichi-san hace estas cosas, no conozco otro editor que se dedique así a sus escritores.

-Mis métodos son más normales –dijo Urahara.

-Si, si, Kisuke… Ichigo, deberías preguntarle a Rukia –comentó su editora.- Está sola quizás…

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó Kenpachi.- Ichigo tengo algo que decirte, tengo un dojo en la ciudad, y me gusta tu potencial, quizás podrías pasarte alguna vez. Ikkaku, Kira y yo somos profesores.

-No estaría mal –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero tan solo _yo_ te daré clase.

Un destello de locura brilló por un instante en el único ojo visible de Ken-chan, y a Ichigo le recorrió un mal presentimiento por la espalda. Así que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad fue a hablar con Rukia, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces, enana mentirosa?

-Nada, descerebrado.

-Ya veo, Renji ¿qué hace sólo en la puerta? ¿por qué no estás con él?

-No quiere compañía.

-Así que, era todo una farsa –dijo sin mucho interés.

-Casi todo –le miró de soslayo la chica.- La verdad es que…

-No sigas, Yourichi me lo ha explicado todo, pero ¿por qué te hiciste la interesada en mí? No hacía falta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eso no era fingido –no se atrevió a mirarle.

El chico se quedó callado, y ella pensó que había sido una estúpida por decirle las cosas así de directas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Está bien, mañana me pasaré todo el día escribiendo el final de mi libro, sino perderé la apuesta con Yourichi.

-Claro.

-Así que nos veremos pronto, enana.

Y con un halo de misterio, la dejó plantada mirando la ventana, mientras él se sacaba de encima a los demás asistentes y se dirigía a su cuarto para seguir con sus menesteres.

"_¡Maldito Ichigo!" _pensó Rukia, le había dejado así, sin más. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que disfrutar un poco del atajo de borrachos de la habitación. Mala tarea.

Cuando Rukia, a los pocos minutos, decidió subir a su cuarto, se acercó a la puerta que dividía su habitación con la del chico, y para su sorpresa, estaba cerrada, y tan sólo se escuchaba el tintineo de las teclas.

Sin más esperanza alguna, se puso a dormir con la ropa que tenía puesta.

A la mañana siguiente, no había rastro de Ichigo por ningún sitio, al parecer se había marchado temprano a su casa, parece ser que a descansar. Pues, Yourichi había hecho lo mismo, para leer el manuscrito del chico.

Y allí se encontraba, ella sola, con una panda de locos. Así que, habló con Renji y pronto se fueron camino a la ciudad en el coche del chico.

Durante el camino, casi ni se hablaron, era una extraña sensación. Rukia sabía que el chico no se alegraba por verla triste, pero en algún pequeño recoveco de su mente sabía que sí lo estaba.

Tras escribir un libro, los meses siguientes suelen ser complicados, entre editarlo, elegir la portada, hacer la presentación o las presentaciones del mismo, en los sitios de rigor. Y eso era lo que Rukia había hecho durante dos largos meses, de los cuales no había sabido nada del pelirrojo.

Tan sólo en una ocasión, cogió fuerzas para preguntarle a Urahara, y él le dijo que no sabía nada, pues ahora Ichigo, estaba en la fase previa a las presentaciones de su nuevo libro, que al parecer era bastante bueno.

Así, la última noche de presentación, tras un tedioso día de estar hablando con gente que no conocía sobre alegorías y teorías de su libro, que jamás habría pensado que tendría. Llegó a su casa, su hermano no estaba, viajaba por Asía, una cuestión de negocios. Y gracias a algún Dios que sonría a Rukia, Renji también se había marchado con él.

Llevaba una semana muy cansada, pero por fin, esa noche, podría descansar. Había encargado a Urahara que le tapara esa noche, ya que quería cenar sola viendo una buena película. Pero su _querido _editor había desaparecido en combate y había tenido que disculparse ella sola por un inventado dolor de cabeza.

Al entrar a su casa, había luz en el salón, y sabía perfectamente que debía ser Urahara, quien estaba a sus anchas, ya que le gustaba hacer eso cuando Byakuya no se encontraba en la ciudad.

-¡Sal de ahí! –gritó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¡Oh Kuchiki-san! Lo siento, no he podido ir a la cena –gritó su editor mientras salía a recibirla.- Pero en compensación te he preparado algo.

-Imagino que eso será un eufemismo de pedir comida ¿no?

-Que bien lo sabes.

-Vale, voy a cambiarme y vemos algo ¿no?

-No, no, Kuchiki-san, yo he quedado para cenar, tan sólo quería disculparme.

-Está bien –Rukia no quería pelear.

Así que pasó de largo el salón y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras escuchaba de fondo como se cerraba la puerta principal de su casa. Una vez lista, con su pijama de Chappy favorito, bajó tranquilamente a ver qué había pedido Urahara. Pero para su sorpresa, las luces estaban apagadas, y tan sólo se veía el reflejo de la televisión en el pasillo.

Al entrar había alguien sentado en _su _sofá. Si Urahara se había ido ¿quién era? Pero Kuchiki Rukia no era miedosa, así que ni corta, ni perezosa, fue a tocarle en el hombro al personaje sentado en su sofá, mientras le amenazaba con darle una paliza de muerte.

Pero cuando se giró, se dio un tremendo susto, dándose contra la puerta corrediza del salón. ¿Qué demonios hacía alguien con una careta de Chappy sentado en su sofá?

-Al parecer hago juego con tu pijama –dijo el Chappy gigante.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-¿Te he asustado? –se rió.

-Un poco –achicó los ojos, pero cuando pudo reconocer al personaje, ya se había quitado la cara de su adorado conejo.- ¡Ichigo! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Quería darte una sorpresa –sonrió- no es comparable a la qué tu me diste a mi, pero bueno, algo es algo.

-¿Por qué desapareciste? –preguntó mientras, se acercaba al chico.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y la verdad estaba algo molesto contigo.

-Ah, lo siento, fue todo una… tontería.

-Al menos lo sientes, pero me gustó escuchar lo que hablaste con Renji aquella noche.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo? ¿no estabas escribiendo?

-No, estaba cotilleando, pero tenía derecho después de todo el numerito que me montasteis.

-También es verdad –ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Me besaste por exigencias del guión? –era algo que tenía ganas de saber.

-No tenía porqué besarte, pero me apetecía hacerlo.

-Eso está bien –el chico se acomodó en el sofá y se dispuso a coger el mando de la televisión.- Me debes una enana.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Hoy acabaste con toda la parafernalia de tu libro ¿no es cierto?

-Si.

-Yo también, no tengo tanto éxito.

-Claro que no –Rukia era orgullosa hasta el final.

-Entonces te vienes conmigo de viaje.

-¿Qué?

-Si, si, un hotelito encantador, donde dicen que hay… fantasmas –sonrió.

-Sabes que los fantasmas no existen.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos. Eso si, esta vez, tan sólo hay una habitación para los dos.

Y así se quedaron, viendo una película en el salón de casa de Rukia, entendiendo que así iba a ser su relación, nada convencional. Pero al menos Ichigo la había perdonado por su actuación en la casa. ¿O no?

**--/--**

**Y se acabó, no se si os gustará el final. Pero bueno es lo máximo que puede hacer mi imaginación en estos momentos. Estoy algo cansada. Se que me volví a demorar con el final, pero bueno, como ya dije, en compensación os pongo ahora un onesoth, totalmente dedicado a todos los que habéis leído este fic. **

**Nada más que agradecer los comentarios a todos. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que me animan siempre a seguir escribiendo. **


End file.
